Home with the Hudmels
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: Blaine is invited to spend the holidays with Kurt in Lima. Starts with Thanksgiving and will continue through New Years. Contains appearances from the Warbler and New Directions!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: ****This is my first fan fiction. I have more chapters written that I will post soon. **

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter.**

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were gathered around the dining table in the Hummel-Hudson (Hudmel) residence enjoying Thanksgiving dinner. Burt was seated at the head of the table with Kurt to his right and Carole to his left. Next to Carole was Finn and next to Kurt sat Blaine, both boys stealing quick glances though out dinner, blushing when the other caught him staring. Blaine has been invited to spend Thanksgiving with the Hudmels after Kurt let it slip that he would be left at Dalton alone for the holiday. Blaine's parents chose to spend their time traveling around the World, leaving their two sons at Dalton for the Holidays. Blaine's parents were not as accepting of Blaine as Burt and Carole were of Kurt. It wasn't that they didn't love him; they just didn't support his or his brother Shane's 'choice' as they called it. The summer before high school Blaine came out to his parents, their response, sending him to Dalton Academy. Money never was an issue so his parents had him board even though their mansion was only half an hour away from the school. Blaine didn't mind, Dalton was way more accepting and open to him then his parents ever would be, and now he had Kurt. Initially, he did however miss Shane who was younger by a year and a half. Shane is clearly Blaine's brother, though slightly taller both boys have the same hazel eyes and black curly hair. Their personality differences are much more noticeable. Shane is very outgoing and easily makes friends. Blaine is much shyer until he gets to know people and then he is just as outgoing but always more 'dapper' as Kurt calls it. Shane is lengthier and loves to dance while Blaine loves to sing. Blaine and Shane are close, always sharing their concerns and worries with each other, which is why Blaine hated leaving Shane at home. Blaine knew that Shane was also gay, but Shane hadn't come out to their parent's for fear of their reaction. He had seen what had happened with Blaine and was afraid of how his parents would react when they found out that both of their sons were gay. Following Blaine's footsteps Shane also came out the summer before high school. His parents reacted in much of the same way sending Shane to Dalton and increasing their time away from home. The boys never saw their parents except for a few times a year when they would arrive at Dalton for parent events. This is how Blaine now found himself eating Thanksgiving dinner with Kurt's family.

Blaine's train of thought was cut short as Burt cleared his throat and Kurt nudged his knee under the table.

"I'm sorry what?" Blaine stammered.

"I asked what you were doing for Christmas" Burt replied, stabbing a piece of turkey with his fork.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well at the moment I am staying at Dalton. My parents will be gone again and they said that Shane and I could stay at the house but we both prefer Dalton". Burt only knew a small bit of Blaine's relationship with his parents and he found it pathetic that they would leave their sons alone for the holidays to live in the big empty house or at Dalton where they spent much of the year anyways.

"Well, you are welcome to stay with us if you'd like, that is if Shane has a place to stay as well. I wouldn't want him to be alone for Christmas either". Kurt, having remained silent through much of this exchange began to bounce up and down in his seat with one of his goofy smiles plastered to his face.

"Dad! Oh my goodness, thank you!" he squeezed Blaine's hand which he held under the table.

"Wow, thank you - I mean Burt" Blaine was finally able to say after he recovered from the shock. He hadn't expected his boyfriend's father of all people to invite him over for the holidays.

"Of course, no one should be alone on Christmas, and you are practically family now anyways". Blaine smiled and blushed at Burt's comment. It has been a long time since he had felt a part of a family.

"But I want you to check with Shane first before you say yes, he is welcome to stay here as well. He can share a room with Finn". Upon hearing his name Finn jolted up right "What did I do?" He said, wildly looking from face to face.

"Did you not hear a single thing we just said?" Kurt replied with slight annoyance. Blaine sensing Kurt's tone quickly placed his hand on Kurt's knee trying to keep him calm.

"Sorry dude, don't get all angry at me, I was distracted by this delicious food". Kurt relaxed under Blaine's touch and sensing that Finn really was just oblivious. "Well, Dad just said that Blaine can stay here for Christmas since he doesn't have anywhere to be. And if Shane doesn't find someone to stay with he can stay here too and sleep in your room." Kurt replied trying to catch Finn up.

"Oh, that's cool, Shane is chill" Finn had only met Blaine's younger brother once when he picked Kurt up from Dalton.

"Blaine what is Shane doing for Thanksgiving? I forgot to ask you earlier, I'd hate to think he was left at Dalton alone" Carole asked. Carole loved Blaine like he was her own son and she was so happy that Kurt had finally found someone who made him smile the way Blaine did.

Blaine decided that he should probably speak up before they started planning for him and Shane.

"He is with Reed at our house. Reed's mom is busy in New York so they are staying at the house for a few days and then going back to Dalton. I talked to Shane yesterday before we left and he said that Reed invited him to spend Christmas with them in New York". Kurt having heard this smiled. Reed was Kurt's roommate at Dalton and the two had become rather good friends. Kurt and Blaine had spent the better part of a year trying to convince Reed and Shane to finally get together. The other Warblers found this hilarious as the roles had been switched when they were trying to get Kurt and Blaine together.

"Okay, good for him, I'm happy to hear it" Burt replied to Blaine; effectively bring Kurt out of his trance. Burt was a little shocked that Reed's mom would let him stay at his boyfriend's house alone for Thanksgiving but then again they weren't his sons. Soon quiet chatter filled the air as everyone returned to their dinner. Blaine, Finn and Burt were discussing the football game they planned on watching that evening while Kurt rolled his eyes. He never did understand the fascination with the sport, but he knew Blaine enjoyed having people to talk to; it made him feel like he really was a part of the family.

"I'm full!" Kurt exclaimed after clearing every last bit of food from his plate. "That was amazing Carole"

"Thank you Kurt but you made half of it too" Kurt just smiled. He really enjoyed having Carole as his step-mom and cooking was just one of the many things that they had bonded over.

"Me too" Blaine huffed, patting his stomach which was still as flat and chiseled as ever.

"I think I gained 20 pounds from that dinner"

"Honey I don't think you gained anything, you burn calories like no tomorrow" Kurt chimed taking Blaine's hand from his stomach and intertwining their fingers. Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine with him and took his dishes into the kitchen.

"Kurt! Don't you dare do the dishes, you made half this dinner" Carole called after the boys.

Kurt sighed placing his dishes in the sink then taking Blaine's and doing the same. He could hear Carole telling Finn to go into the kitchen and start the dishes as Finn groaned in protest. Kurt, still holding hands with Blaine walked back into the kitchen.

"Finn the dishes are waiting for you in the sink" Kurt said with a smirk as Blaine quietly laughed next to him.

"Dad, Blaine and I will be in my room" Kurt said turning as the two began up the stairs.

"Blaine, game is on in an hour, and Kurt, keep your door open. No funny business!" Burt hollered after them.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"If only he knew" he whispered to Blaine, making the curly haired boy blush. Both boys fell silent as their minds flashed to the same memory. A few weeks ago Blaine and Kurt were spending the weekend at Kurt's house instead of Dalton. When Burt and Carole were out for the night and Finn was over at Puck's, Blaine and Kurt had made love. They both knew they were in love, and ready and the moment had presented its self. They hadn't told anyone nor were planning on it, especially Burt who still didn't suspect a thing. The only noticeable difference was that both boys were now always touching, like the separation was physically painful. Even if it was just the touch of fingertips or brush of the shoulder, it set both boys at ease.

Kurt opened his bed room door and pulled Blaine inside.

"So, what do you want to do for an hour?" Blaine asked, climbing to the center of Kurt's bed and leaning back on the headboard.

"We could watch a movie" Kurt quickly replied. Both boys stared at each other and began to laugh. While they may start out watching the movie, it was soon forgotten as soon as their lips met.

"Sure" Blaine replied. "Why don't you put in some Disney movie that we have already seen".

Kurt rummaged through his DVD drawer and pulled out a movie. He popped it into the TV and went to sit beside Blaine. The curly haired boy opened his arms as Kurt snuggled in to his side, resting his head on Blaine's chest. The movie started and Blaine bent down to place kiss on Kurt's head.

"I love you Kurt, and I'm so thankful that you were a terrible spy and stopped me on those stairs"

"I wasn't a bad spy!" Kurt exclaimed his fake anger having no effect as he nuzzled against Blaine.

"Um-hum" Blaine replied in a sarcastic agreement.

"You're lucky I like you Blaine Anderson" Kurt replied in his annoyed voice, though its effect was lost as he raised his lips to meet Blaine's. Their lips met and they kissed softly at first, then growing more desperate as the kiss progress. Once Kurt finally pulled away to catch his breath Blaine reattached his lips to the pale boys neck, softly grazing his lips over the smooth skin. Kurt shifted to place his lips on Blaine's and they continued until Blaine pulled back and rested his head on Kurt's chest, smiling as he heard his heart beat slowly return to a normal pace. Kurt was slowly moving his fingers through Blaine's hair which was free of its normal gel hold.

"I love you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's chest. Kurt barely able to make out the whisper chuckled,

"I love you too Blaine and I'm so excited to spend Christmas with you". The boys relaxed into their embrace and continued watching the movie.

A hesitant knock came from Kurt's door. He lifted his head from where it rested on Blaine's who was still snuggled against his chest.

"Come in".

Finn slowly opened the door, hesitating and stealing a quick glance at the boys to make sure it was safe for him to look. Kurt sensing Finn's uncertainty rolled his eyes. Once Finn was convinced that they were only cuddling he strode into the room.

"Blaine, I just wanted to let you know the game was about to start".

Blaine sat up, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's as he did.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, we'll be down in a second".

Finn nodded in response and turned to head back down stairs, leaving the door wide open. Blaine began to sit up, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips and hopped of the bed pulling Kurt with him. "We?" Kurt tried to protest but was cut short was Blaine's lips met his.

"Come on, it won't be that bad, plus we can cuddle on the couch. You can even sleep through the whole thing, as long as you're in my arms." Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's check and turning off the TV as they headed downstairs. Kurt was still being dragged along by Blaine but was surprised when the smaller boy pulled him into his arms and laid them down on the couch.

"You owe me" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he arranged himself in Blaine's arms. Blaine was lying on his back with Kurt sprawled on his chest. Blaine's hands were bound around Kurt's waist as he held the other boy close.

"Is that so?" Blaine whispered in reply, tightening his grip on Kurt's waist and kissing the perfectly styled hair.

"Yep, I'm very angry with you right now" Kurt said, muffled by Blaine's shirt. Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled as he felt the vibrations flow through Blaine's chest.

"I couldn't tell" Blaine replied, attempting to focus on the game but finding himself distracted by the boy he held in his arms.

"Well you have been known to be pretty oblivious" Kurt smiled, nuzzling into Blaine's chest.

"Oh! That hurt" Blaine retorted, Kurt looked up with a smirk on his face. Both boys gazing into each other's eye with nothing but love.

"Can you two stop bickering, some of us are trying to watch the game" Finn huffed turning back to the screen.

"Someone's grumpy" Kurt whispered as he snuggled into Blaine and closed his eyes. Blaine replied with a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead before turning back to watch the game. Burt, Finn, and Blaine watched the game, occasionally throwing out commentary and Carole soon joined Burt on the other couch once she finished putting the apple pie in the oven. Kurt, comfortable in his boyfriend's arms began to fall asleep.

Carole turned to Burt "Look at them" motioning towards Blaine and Kurt snuggled together on the couch, Kurt's happiness showing even when he was asleep and Blaine occasionally tightening his grip on Kurt or placing a kiss in his hair or on his cheek. "They are so lucky to have each other and I am so thankful that they found each other". Burt replied with a nod and glanced at the boys. He was so happy that Kurt had finally found someone who understood him, even in this town. He knew that Blaine made his son happy and he enjoyed having Blaine around. Burt even started to consider Blaine his son.

The Hudmels plus Blaine continued to watch the game until it was over. Carole got up and announced that dessert would be ready shortly. Finn stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched.

"I'll come help you set the table mom, I don't want to be stuck doing the dishes again" He grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Burt also got up, and turned the TV off. He turned to Blaine,

"Wake Kurt up, we will be eating dessert in 5 and Kurt would flip if he didn't get any pie." Blaine nodded, a smile plastered to his face. He knew all too well how Kurt got when he didn't get dessert. As Burt walked out of the living room Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, sweetie, you need to wake up". Kurt just grumbled and tightened his grip on Blaine's shirt. Blaine shifted until he and Kurt were lying side by side. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's pink lips.

"Come on, I know you're comfortable but Carole is getting the pie out of the oven and if we don't get in there Finn might eat it all". Kurt replied with a mumble that sounded like "Don't care, too comfy".

Blaine sensing that Kurt was being stubborn brought his hands from Kurt's waist to his face and held it as he once again brought their lips together. He could slowly feel Kurt's response as he began to move his lips with Blaine's. Blaine pulled away and tried to sit up only to have Kurt grab his waist and pull him back to the couch.

"I wasn't done kissing you" he replied as he brought their faces back together. Blaine kissed back then sighed and pulled Kurt off the couch.

"Come on you, let's go eat some pie" Blaine smirked as he pressed on last kiss to Kurt's pouting lips.

The boys walked hand in hand into the kitchen where a pumpkin and apple pie awaited. Burt, Carole and Finn had already sat down. Carole shooting glares at Finn as he tried to sneak a bite. "Took you long enough" Finn grumbled sensing the arrival of Kurt and Blaine.

"Sorry" Blaine replied. "Kurt wouldn't wake up".

"That's not true", Kurt countered in his matter-of-fact tone. "I was awake I just didn't want to move, I was much too comfortable" Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze as they sat down.

"Well let's dig in" Burt replied breaking the silence that had fallen. Everyone mumbled agreement. Once dessert was finished, Kurt announced that he and Blaine were going to sleep. Kurt was planning on hitting up the Black Friday sales and Blaine being the good boyfriend promised to go with him. Everyone said good night and the two boys walked up the stairs to Kurt's room.

Once they had both changed into their pajamas and Kurt had finished his nightly skin care routine both boys snuggled together in Kurt's bed. Kurt ducked his head in the area between Blaine's neck and shoulder, placing a kiss on his collarbone.

"Good night Blaine, I love you and I am very thankful to have you in my life".

"I'm very thankful to have you in my life as well, Good night and I love you too". Blaine replied has he tightened his grip on Kurt, pulling him closer and planting a kiss into the soft brown hair. Both boys quickly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the Thanksgiving holiday passed quickly and soon it was Sunday. Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway saying their goodbyes. They were headed back to Dalton where they would stay for the next three weeks before they would return home for Christmas. Hugs and kisses were given and soon the two boys were headed back to Dalton, excited to see their friends and grateful that in three weeks they would both return to the place they called home.

**Please read and review! And let me know if you have any ideas for Blaine and Kurt over winter break!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **** Oh my goodness! You guys are awesome! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/read my story! It means soooooo much to me! Anyways, two things to know for this chapter: **

**Shane goes to Dalton**

**Reed and Shane are dating! Yay Rane!**

**This chapter is shorter than the first one but I will post the second part of it tomorrow! And the first chapter was Thanksgiving fyi.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter.**

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Dec 20****th****:**

**Leaving Dalton:**

Blaine knocked on his boyfriend's door, after waiting for a couple of minutes he slowly eased the door open and peeked his head inside. What he saw surprised him. It looked like a bomb had exploded. There were clothes strewn everywhere and Kurt and Reed were nowhere to be seen. All of the sudden Reed popped up from a pile of clothes. His back turned towards Blaine who still stood in the doorway.

"Hey Reed". Reed spun around in surprise, almost falling over before catching himself the edge of the couch. Blaine made no move to help him, Reed's clumsiness was well known and he hated when anyone besides Shane tried to catch him.

"Oh hey Blaine!" Reed replied, slowly straightening himself up right and flicking some nonexistent dust off his designer vest. "Kurt!" Reed shouted in the direction of the closet.

"Yeah? Oh, hi Blaine!" Kurt stepped out of the closet a smile plastered to his face as his eyes met Blaine's. He slowly maneuvered around the clothing on the floor until he was standing in front of his boyfriend. He places a kiss to Blaine's lips as the other boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You want to tell me what is going on here" Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, motioning towards the chaos in the room, with a chuckle.

"Well" Kurt replied. "Reed and I were just packing for the break"

"It doesn't look like you have done much packing, in fact" Blaine said with a grin "It looks more like you are trying to unpack everything" He did have a point. Kurt and Reed were usually known for having a very organized room. While most boys at Dalton had clothing and books strewn every which way Kurt and Reed has everything placed accordingly at all times. Well, except for now.

"It only looks that way because you walked in as we were laying everything out. You see" Kurt said with a smirk "we both are trying to pick only the best outfits to bring home with us, seeing as we are spending the holidays with our amazing boyfriends" Kurt replied, leaning back in to kiss Blaine. They kissed for a bit before a forth voice interrupted them.

"Hey now, no making out in the doorway, move aside" Shane hollered as Blaine shot him a glare before pulling Kurt into the room and sitting on Kurt's bed, seeing it was the only thing not completely covered in clothes.

"Perfect timing Shane" Kurt grumbled as he leaned into Blaine's side letting out a sigh.

"Why thank you Kurt" Shane replied with a flourish. "So what the heck is going on in here".

"Shane!" Reed exclaimed with excitement as he bounded over to the curly haired boy. His foot caught a jacket that had fallen off the couch and he fell into Shane's arms.

"Well hello to you too!" Shane smiled, pulling Reed into his arms and kissing him. Reed clung to Shane as he kissed back

"Hey, no making out in the doorway!" Blaine called from Kurt's bed. Shane pulled away from Reed to glare at his brother who just laughed.

"So" Shane began, "what happened in here?" Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's check before hopping off his bed and replying, "Reed and I are going through our wardrobes to pick out what we want to pack for the break."

"I see" Shane replied looking down at Reed with a smile "And that involved creating this disaster" he motioned to the disheveled room.

"My thoughts exactly" Blaine replied as both Kurt and Reed turned to glare at their boyfriends.

"Blaine, come here and help me finish packing so we can leave. I told my dad that we would get there at 8 which means we have to leave in 3 hours." Kurt began to pick up different pieces of clothing, folding them and placing them in his suitcase.

"Of course sweetie" Blaine hopped off the bed and began to help Kurt pack.

Shane turned to Reed "Well, I just wanted to stop by and say 'hello'. I still need to pack so will you be alright for an hour?"

"I'll be fine, besides I don't need to take that much anyways, my mom already called to say that she has a new wardrobe waiting for me in New York."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour so we can take the car to the airport" Shane turned to leave but not before kissing Reed one last time.

"Bye Blaine, Kurt have a very Merry Christmas"

"Thanks Shane" Kurt replied glancing up from his suitcase. "And don't forget that you are coming over on the 28th and staying with us until New Year's".

"Wouldn't forget it" Shane called back as he left the room. Shane and Reed were coming to stay with Kurt and Blaine at the Hudmel residence after the Christmas holiday. Until then they were staying in New York with Reed's mom but she had a new clothing line to launch so the two were returning to Ohio to spend the rest of the holiday with Kurt and Blaine.

The boys returned to packing. Reed only tripping a few more times and avoiding major injuries. Soon the room was returned to its previous state and Kurt's suitcase was sitting by the doorway ready.

Reed had finally finished packing what he thought would be essential and had collapsed on his bed.

"Well" Kurt called out load to no one in particular "I think I'm all packed and ready to go". He turned to Blaine who like Reed had collapsed on to Kurt's bed.

"Blaine" The curly haired boy sat up, "Yes?"

"You ready to go?"

"Never been more ready" He exclaimed as he jumped off Kurt's bed. "Let me go get my stuff and we can head out". He walked out of the room and across the hall to his room. Blaine was one of the few students to have a single room. He didn't mind not having a roommate considering he was usually either in Kurt's or one of the Warbler's rooms anyway.

Blaine returned with his bag and took Kurt's hand. "Ready?"

"Of course" Kurt replied, using his grasp on Blaine's hand to pull them together for a kiss. He could never quite get over how amazing it was to kiss Blaine. Blaine was the one to break them apart, laughing as he saw Kurt's disappointed face.

"Don't worry Honey, there is more where that came from" Kurt blushed slightly, then turned to Reed who still showed no signs of moving.

"Reed, we are leaving" Reed sat upright, wobbling slightly. "Okay, have fun you guys, we'll see you in a week."

"Bye Reed, have fun in New York with Shane, and tell your mom hi for me"

"Will do Kurt" Reed smiled, knowing how much his mom loved the pale haired boy who loved fashion almost as much as he did

"And Reed, watch out for Shane, don't let him get to crazy or anything" Blaine added.

"I will, bye guys" Reed replied laughing, knowing only too well what Blaine was referring to. Shane was very excitable to say the least, but it was what made Shane, well Shane, and Reed loved that about him.

Kurt grabbed his suitcase with his freehand, since his other was still attached with Blaine's and the pair headed down the hall. They shouted goodbyes to their friends as they passed their doors. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff all returned the farewell. Once they reached the parking lot, Kurt unlocked his Navigator and set their bags in the trunk.

He then climbed into the driver seat as Blaine sat in the passenger seat and the two headed off to Lima, hands intertwined, both boys smiling as they headed home.

**I hope you loved this chapter; it was a lot of fun to write!**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: Thank you! They just can't help being so cute **

**GleekyFC: Thank you! Seriously, you can't get enough Klaine, like ever! **

**Pretty please review! It makes me very happy and I will always try to reply. And now I have a question for you all, it pertains to an upcoming chapter with the Warblers.**

**Nick and Jeff:**

**Romance or bromance?**

**Thanks again and happy 2012! Best wishes for Klaine hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: ****Thank you so much everyone! It makes me so happy that you all love my story. As promised here is the second part! This is the same day as the past chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter.**

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Arrival at the Hudmels Dec 20th:**

Kurt pulled into his driveway. The sun had long set since as the boys had left Westerville two hours ago. They spent the time singing along to the radio and just basking in each other's company. After having sat in the driveway for a minute, Kurt still made no signs of moving. Blaine sensing that Kurt had tuned out turned in his seat to face Kurt. He brought his free hand up to hold Kurt's chin and turned his face to look at him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, slightly concerned. Kurt smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips then rested his forehead on Blaine's, moving his free hand up to stroke Blaine's jaw feeling the stubble that had grown in since the morning. A shiver went down Blaine's spine as Kurt stroked his face and he pressed his cheek into Kurt's hand.

"What were you thinking about?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, pressing their lips together again.

"You, us." Kurt replied with a smile, returning the kiss. He moved his hand to the back of Blaine's neck, running his fingers through the curls and pulling him closer. They kissed for a minute before Kurt pulled back slightly breathless, his cheeks turning pink.

"Come on, we need to get inside before they start wondering what happened to us." Kurt turned to open his door, not looking back to Blaine knowing only too well the puppy dog eyes he had. And at this point Kurt wasn't sure if he could resist.

Blaine, realizing that Kurt was ignoring him turned and opened his door. The cold air surrounded him, sending shivers down his back as he pulled his scarf to his chin. Winter had settled in Ohio and there were already snow drifts forming in the street. Blaine went to the back of the car where Kurt had set their suitcases out and was waiting. He too had pulled his scarf up to his chin and was shivering from the chill. Blaine pulled him into a hug, happy to feel Kurt's warm body pressed against his own.

"As much as I would love to stay here in your arms, I'm freezing and I'd like to keep all of my fingers." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine let go but reached down to grab Kurt's hands and brought them to his face, kissing his fingers. Kurt smiled and grabbed one of Blaine's hands, his suitcase and headed to the front door. Kurt turned the door handle and pulled Blaine into the warm house. They set their suitcases by the stairs and began to remove their coats and scarfs.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt called out, "We're here!"

"In the kitchen!" Carole replied, her voice slightly muffled by the walls. Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen their intertwined hands swinging between them. Burt and Carole were seated at the kitchen table, each with a section of newspaper in front of them, steaming cups of coffee in their hands. Both looked up as the boys walked in.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Carole exclaimed pulling both boys in for a hug one after the other. "How are you? We missed having you both around here; it's so lonely and quiet with the three of us!" Kurt and Blaine both smiled back.

"We are great! And are you sure about that Carole? Finn is never very quiet when I'm here" Kurt replied. "Speaking of, where is he?" Kurt and Blaine had both noticed the absence of Finn, the lumbering boy was usually always around.

"Well, he hasn't been around much. He spends all of his time over at Rachel's." Burt explained.

"They are still together?" Blaine asked which a confused look on his face.

"Yep" Burt replied turning back to his paper.

"Wow." Blaine and Kurt replied in unison.

"That has got to be a record for the longest they have managed to go without breaking up." Kurt stated, a look of amazement still on his face.

"Enough about Finn, you boys want some coffee? You look freezing!" Carole stood up and moved over to the cabinet grabbing two mugs.

"That would be great, thank you Carole." Blaine replied, always the gentlemen.

Kurt and Blaine moved around the table to sit in two of the empty chairs at the end, Kurt stopping to hug Burt as he walked by. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you too bud, you too Blaine" Burt pulled the curly haired boy in for a hug as he released Kurt.

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you" Blaine responded, slightly shocked at Burt's affection towards him. He was still amazed at the way Burt treated him, almost like he was his son.

"Of course Blaine, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're part of this family now, this is your home and we love seeing you whenever we can." Carole nodded in agreement, placing a kiss on both boys' heads as she placed their steaming mugs in front of them.

"Not to intrude but have you heard anything form your parents Blaine" Carole asked, slightly unsure. She still didn't know much about Blaine's home life and she hated to bring up an uncomfortable subject. Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand under the table, giving his hand a slight squeeze. Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning back to Carole.

"You're not intruding and no I haven't. They usually send me and Shane a package around this time along with a card stating where they are. That's it. We honestly aren't even expecting to see them until parent's weekend in the spring and even then they make an appearance and disappear again." Blaine shrugged. He was use to this type of behavior, and by now both he and Shane had stopped really considering them their parents. Burt and Carole were more like Blaine's parents then his real ones ever were or would be. The Hudmels were his family now, and that was perfectly alright with Blaine.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie" Carole replied, a look of sympathy on her face.

"I'm honestly used to it now. After three years of only cards and random appearances it's hard to even consider them my parents. I don't mean to overstep in anyway but Carole, you and Burt are more of my mom and dad then my parents ever were or will be." Blaine looked down at his lap embarrassed. Kurt nudged him with his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile.

Burt and Carole looked at each other, happiness intermixed with sadness. On one hand they were happy and honored that Blaine regarded them that way, they just hated what occurred that lead to this.

"Oh honey, we love you like you were our own." Carole reassured him, taking Blaine's hand that was resting on the table and squeezing it. Blaine glanced over at Burt who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" Blaine replied, his smile showing the depth of gratitude that he felt. The conversation then turned much lighter. Blaine and Kurt listened, adding in their own parts every now and then, slowly sipping their coffee until their cups were empty. It was then that the front door opened and Finn trudged in. He wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt called out, happy to see his step-brother.

"Hey man! Good to see you guys." He replied dropping into the chair next to Burt with a loud sigh.

"Rachel wear you out much?" Blaine asked, his eyes taking him Finn's disheveled appearance and his droopy eyes.

"You have no idea." Finn muttered, "She spent three hours trying to convince me that we should take the glee club caroling. She just couldn't understand how that might not be such a great idea."

"Did she forget what you told me about your caroling attempts early this week?" Kurt asked, though he wasn't surprised at Rachel's actions. It was often hard to reason with her.

"Yeah, but she insisted that caroling in public would be different. I just gave up and sat there while she rambled on." Finn sighed.

"Yeah, well that's Rachel" Kurt stated matter of factly. "Finn, would you want to go pick out a tree with me and Blaine tomorrow? You can bring Rachel if you'd like." Kurt and Blaine had decided that the first thing they would do upon their arrival would be to decorate, which meant they needed a tree.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. When do you want to leave?" Finn said pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Rachel.

"Well, I was going to make breakfast for everyone tomorrow" Kurt paused, watching Blaine's eyes light up. Blaine loved nothing more than helping Kurt cook, which usually just meant he sat there and watched as Kurt moved gracefully around the kitchen. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before continuing. "And then I was thinking we could go get the tree. Say around 11?"

"Alright, Rachel said that she would love to come. Is it alright if she gets here early for breakfast?" Finn replied yawning. He was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Yep" Kurt was already going over possible recipes in his mind.

"Hey Finn," Blaine called out, snapping his fingers in front of Finn's face "You should go to sleep man, you like you're about to pass out."

Finn grumbled something under his breath before rising and trudging up the stairs. The silence was met by the closing of his door and the thud as Finn collapsed into bed.

"Well" Kurt said rising from his seat, "I'm tired, so I think Blaine and I will head upstairs as well". Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up. Blaine stood grabbing both his and Kurt's cups and placed them in the sink.

"Good night Burt, Carole, and thank you again" Blaine called out before Kurt pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Good night" they replied, "and your welcome sweetie" Carole added.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted.

Kurt poked his head back into the kitchen "Yes dad?"

Burt narrowed his eyes at Kurt before continuing, "You know that I am letting Blaine stay in your room, heck in your bed but I don't want any funny business between you two. You are allowed to sleep, that's it."

"Really Dad?" Kurt exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry we are just going to sleep"

"Okay" Burt huffed, "Good night son"

"Good night Dad" Kurt replied, spinning out of the doorway. Blaine and Kurt walked over to the stairs and grabbed their bags before heading up to Kurt's room.

"I don't understand why he always has to tell me 'no funny business'" Kurt huffed, trying to imitate his dad, "every time I say we are going to my room."

"Well", Blaine replied "maybe it's because we have done more than just sleep while in your room." Kurt blushed. "Blaine!" he nudged the curly boy in the ribs. They had reached Kurt's room and were setting their bags on the floor.

"What?" Blaine replied defensively wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling the pale boy closer. "It's not like it isn't the truth?"

"I know" Kurt smirked, resting his forehead on Blaine's. "I just don't understand why he has to bring it up all the time. It's not like we rip each other's clothes off as soon as we get up here"

Blaine laughed, remembering Kurt having said the same words before. "I love you Kurt" He murmured, their lips brushing.

"I love you too Blaine." And with that Kurt closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft at first, but soon grew until Blaine had to move back and breathe. Kurt just moved his lips down Blaine's jaw to his collarbone, planting kiss after kiss on the tan skin.

Blaine sighed "Kurt, we need to go to sleep. Your dad will be coming upstairs soon and you know how he loves to check on us." Kurt moved his lips back to Blaine's kissing him again before taking a step back.

"Your right" He kissed Blaine once more before grabbing his pajamas and going into the bathroom to change. Blaine changed his clothes and waited for Kurt to finish so he could brush his teeth. Kurt soon exited and Blaine headed into the bathroom. By the time he returned to the bedroom Kurt was already curled up and asleep. Blaine smiled at how peaceful he looked. He went over, turned the lights off and then curled up next to Kurt. Kurt shifted in his sleep until he was snuggled up to Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, rested his head on Kurt's and fell asleep.

**It so fluffy! Next chapter will be the length of the first one. There is also a Christmas tree and a certain brunette will make an appearance! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and replied to my question! The Warbler chapter is still a little ways off but it will have Niff romance, Wevid bromance and just the usual Warbler craziness! "This is a kangaroo court!" What?**

**dreamer 3097: Thanks? I think? I hope you liked it! : )**

**GleekyFC: Most definitely never enough Klaine! Can they make the Klaine show? I would watch it! And thank you for your response! There will be Niff! Maybe they will double date, ohhhh that would be fun : )**

**Gottriplets: The Hudmel house is amazing! I hope you liked the Hudmel plus Blaine family interaction in this chapter! : )**

**Jtangel: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! And there will be Niff, don't worry. : )**

**Holly81898: Awww thanks! : )**

**Pretty please review! It makes me so happy! I hope everyone had a fantastic New Year's! Happy 2012!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: ****Hello again! Just so you know I'll be updating every day or two. Not sure about anyone else but this hiatus is annoying, I miss Glee.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter.**

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Christmas Tree Search Dec 21st:**

Kurt opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 8:00am which meant he had two hours to get ready and cook breakfast before Rachel arrived to join them. Kurt slowly removed Blaine's arms from his waist trying to not disturb his sleeping boyfriend. Kurt laughed quietly as Blaine tightened his hold subconsciously. He finally removed Blaine's arms and stood up stretching. Kurt leaned back over and moved the curls out of Blaine's eyes, kissing his forehead before going to change.

Once Kurt was dressed and his hair was styled he went downstairs to start a pot of coffee. There was a note on the counter explaining that Burt had to go to work at the tire shop and Carole had been called in to work at the hospital. They said that they would be home for dinner and had left money for the tree. Kurt turned the coffee pot on and began to gather the different ingredients that he would need for breakfast. He decided to make palacinky, a Slovakian version of crepes. The coffee pot beeped that it was ready and Kurt figured it was time to wake Blaine up and insist that he help him make breakfast. Kurt filled up a mug and walked up the stairs. Kurt could hear Finn's snoring through his door and decided to let Rachel wake him up when she got there. Kurt opened the door and moved over to his bed, placing the mug on the night stand.

"Blaine" Kurt said softly, moving to lie next to his sleeping boyfriend. "Time to wake up".

Blaine just moved closer to Kurt. "Don't want to" he mumbled into Kurt's side. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, taking advantage of the fact that they were free from the usual gel.

"Come on Blaine, you said you would help me with breakfast and I made you some coffee it's on the night stand". Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine's forehead before sliding out of the bed and walking towards the doorway. He turned around to look at Blaine who still showed no signs of moving. Kurt sighed, he knew that Blaine wasn't a morning person and it apparently was hereditary. Reed had mentioned at one point that he had the same problem trying to wake Shane up.

"Blaine if you don't get up in the next two minutes I'm not kissing you today" Kurt knew that would get his attention. Sure enough Blaine sat up. Narrowing his eyes "You wouldn't"

Kurt just smirked and sauntered out the door and back downstairs. Blaine knew that look, it was Kurt's 'try me' look. Blaine collapsed back into the pillows before sitting back up, grabbing his coffee from the night stand and jumping out of bed.

Kurt went downstairs and pulled out the recipe book flipping to the page for palacinky. He smiled to himself when he heard the shower turn on upstairs knowing that Blaine had finally gotten up. He knew his threat would work. Blaine was very affectionate and Kurt knew that there was no way he could not kiss him for the day. Kurt pulled out his phone deciding to text Reed while he waited for Blaine to come downstairs.

K: _Just spent 5 minutes trying to wake up Blaine, ended up having to threaten him._

A few seconds later his phone buzzed.

R_: I know that feeling, it was impossible to get Shane up this morning, the usual sleepiness coupled with jet lag, it was not pretty._

K: _I can imagine_

R: _What did you threaten Blaine with?_

K: _I said that if he didn't get up in 2 minutes I wouldn't kiss him today_

R: _No way! That's genius, did it work?_

K: _Yep, he just got downstairs_

Blaine had just walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt leaning over the counter with his iPhone in his hand.

Kurt had heard Blaine walk into the kitchen and smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist and Blaine's head rest on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin '?" Blaine hummed into Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed, "Texting Reed"

"About?" Blaine asked questioningly, noting Reed's reply.

R: _That's a great idea, I'll use that tomorrow._

K: _Thanks, I need to start breakfast, I'll talk to you later, have fun._

Kurt sent his last text and set his phone on the counter before turning in Blaine's arms.

"Your and Shane's inability to wake up in the morning". Kurt answered moving his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Is that so?" Blaine's eyes were warm, but had a hint of uncertainty in them

"Yep" Kurt replied, smiling as he studied Blaine's reaction "Apparently it takes a threat to get you up now"

"And is that threat being enforced?" Kurt couldn't help but smile at the disappointment that Blaine was trying to hide. Kurt could see right through him.

"I'll let you be the judge" Kurt said, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile as he brought his lips to Blaine's. Blaine relaxed, tightening his grip on Kurt's hips and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a minute before Kurt pulled back, moving his arms from Blaine's neck to his intertwine his fingers with Blaine's.

"We need to start breakfast or it won't be ready by the time Rachel gets here" Kurt glanced at the clock "which is in half an hour."

"Okay" Blaine replied, kissing Kurt once more before stepping back. "What are we making?"

"I am making palacinky, you mister are watching" Kurt replied lovingly to Blaine who had moved to sit on a stool.

"pol-a-what?" Blaine asked, confusion clouding his face, his triangle eyebrows crinkling on his forehead.

"Palacinky" Kurt replied, starting to mix the ingredients together in a bowl. He was standing on the other side of the counter from Blaine. "It's a Slovakian version of crepes."

Blaine nodded in response, placing his chin into his hands, elbows resting on the counter. He hummed to himself as he watched Kurt moving around the kitchen and starting to cook the palacinky in a pan. Soon Kurt was finished and everything was set out on the table.

"Now what?" Blaine asked as Kurt moved over and leaned against him. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's forehead and moved the hair that had fallen, brushing it to the side. Kurt sighed at Blaine's touch. "Should we wake up Finn?"

Kurt laughed "No, we'll let Rachel wake the beast when she gets here, which should be any second." Sure enough the doorbell rang only seconds later. Kurt moved to answer the door.

"Good morning Rachel" Kurt exclaimed as the brunette hugged him.

"Kurt it's so nice to see you! I've missed you so much!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"It's nice to see you too Rachel, it's been awhile. I hear that you are Finn are still together. I'm impressed." Rachel just shot Kurt one of her famous 'please' looks.

"Speaking of, where are our boyfriends? Finn said that Blaine was spending the holiday with you." Rachel asked, looking around the house for a sight of either boy.

"Blaine is in the kitchen, and Finn is still asleep, you should go wake him up."

"Okay" Rachel replied heading upstairs.

Kurt wandered back into the kitchen where Blaine was waiting.

"Rachel is here" Kurt announced walking over to where Blaine was still seated.

"I gathered that" Blaine replied standing and pulling Kurt into his arms, kissing him. Kurt kissed back.

"A little affectionate today?" Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips; bringing his hand up to cup his cheek.

Blaine chuckled "It's your fault for threatening me."

"Then I should threaten you more often" Kurt answered with a smile, pulling their faces back together. Blaine opened his mouth and their breaths mixed as their tongues explored the other's mouth. Blaine backed up until his back was against the counter, his hand on Kurt's waist holding them close together.

"Really guys, in the kitchen?" Finn called out. Blaine and Kurt pulled apart and turned to glare at Finn.

Rachel hit Finn on the arm. "Don't be mean Finn, they are cute." Blaine and Kurt both blushed.

Finn just rolled his eyes. "You only think so because you don't have to see it every day."

"Finn we haven't even been here for the past month." Blaine replied with a laugh. Kurt kissed Blaine once more before stepping back to face Finn and Rachel.

"Alright everyone, let's eat so we can go pick out this tree." Kurt ushered everyone over to the table where they began to eat the breakfast Kurt and Blaine had laid out.

After breakfast they headed out to get a tree. Three hours later they returned to the Hudmel residence with a tree in tow. Finn and Blaine began to set up the tree in the living room while Rachel helped Kurt bring the boxes of decorations down from the attic.

Finn and Rachel began to string the lights while Kurt and Blaine sat on the living room floor and took the ornaments out of the boxes.

"Aw Kurt, you were so cute as a little kid" Blaine noted, holding an ornament that had Kurt's picture from when he was 5 on it.

Kurt took the ornament from Blaine's hands and looked at it. "This is very true, but one question" Kurt paused, trying to look hurt "why did you say that I WAS cute? Are you implying that I'm not anymore?" Kurt then buried his face in his hands.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's horrible acting. He slowly pried Kurt's hands away from his face taking them in his own.

"What I meant to say," Blaine hesitated, staring into Kurt's eyes and trying to find the right words. "Is that you were very cute as a kid, but now, you are the most talented, adorable and gorgeous guy I know."

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a second, letting the moment sink in, "Well, I guess that is true as well." Kurt replied with a grin.

"And let's not forget extremely humble" Blaine added sarcastically before leaning in to kiss Kurt.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Finn pretended to double over and made gagging sounds, Rachel punching him in the arm. "Stop Finn, they are just being adorable and in love".

Blaine and Kurt stopped kissing and laughed at the two. "Yeah Finn, were just being adorable, don't mind us." Kurt stood up to pat Finn on the back. Kurt turned to address the group.

"Alright, let's put the ornaments on. Now I know it may come as a surprise but I have no detailed decoration plan for this tree. Just put everything where you think it should go."

Blaine fell backwards dramatically. "Kurt has no decoration plan; I think that the world has ended. And I haven't even got to meet Katy Perry yet!"

Kurt just walked over to Blaine "Come on you, the world has not ended, and your acting is horrible". Blaine just glared at him before letting Kurt pull him up.

"But you still love me" He added in a sing-song voice.

"Of course I do" Kurt replied, softly kissing Blaine, "so very much. Now let's decorate! This tree won't decorate its self. Although that would be cool…"

The four of them then decorated the tree, while talking about all the different ways that a tree could decorate itself, which then led to a discussion on robots and automated cookie machines.

Once they had finished the tree, Kurt made everyone lunch while Blaine made hot chocolate. The four collapsed on the couch and watched a movie until Burt and Carole returned home. While Carole prepared dinner, Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel finished decorating the interior of the house. Rachel then left, saying that her dads wanted her home for dinner.

Carole soon called everyone in for dinner.

"What are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?" Carole asked.

"Well, I am going shopping with the New Direction girls. Mercedes called and said that they were all going to meet at the mall and invited me along. Rachel made sure to remind me at least 20 times today, like I could forget a shopping trip." Kurt replied rolling his eyes.

"Blaine, are you going with Kurt?" Carole asked. Usually he followed Kurt everywhere but Kurt made no mention of Blaine being invited along.

"Um, no. Finn and I were going to put up the Christmas lights outside and then play video games or something until Kurt got back."

"I totally forgot about the outside lights, you guys decorated the inside so well I guess it slipped my mind." Carole said with a laugh.

"Just you wait mom, tomorrow when you get home, the outside is going to look epic!" Finn said excitedly, fist bumping Blaine who just laughed at Finn.

"Have fun with that, just don't fall off the ladder or something." Burt said eyeing Finn and Blaine.

"Of course Burt" Blaine replied sincerely.

After dinner, everyone scattered, Burt to the garage, Finn to his room, Carole to the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine curled up on the couch and began to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas.

"The tree looks pretty beautiful." Blaine noted, glancing at the tree in the corner.

"It's official, we are amazing". Kurt turned to kiss Blaine before snuggling into his side.

The boys cuddled on the couch watching the movie before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. Carole walked by a couple hours later. She noticed the boys sleeping and didn't have the heart to wake them. She turned the TV off and draped a blanket over them before heading upstairs to bed.

**Ta da! So next chapter has some Finn and Blaine bonding and some girls decide to descend on the Hudmel residence. Also palacinky is amazing and super delicious, my friend is Slovakian and her grandma always makes it for us. Anyone else wish they were in New York right now? I do! Break a leg D. Criss!**

**Gogoohaha: Aww thanks! And there will be more Rane, we just have to wait for them to get back from New York. **

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**Horsegahl: Thank you for your suggestions!**

**TVDTSCHANNY: That would be funny. I'm sure Burt knows but I'm not sure yet if I will write something with him finding out.**

**Jtangel: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: ****Here is the next chapter, which is the longest yet! Thanks again for reading/reviewing/alerting! **

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter.**

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Shopping and questions Dec. 22nd**

Blaine woke up slightly confused, it took a moment for him to realize that he and Kurt had fallen asleep watching the movie. He looked down to see Kurt asleep on his chest; Blaine's arms were around Kurt's waist holding the sleeping boy close. Blaine tried to stifle a yawn, not wanting to wake Kurt up but it didn't work. Kurt stirred anyways, looking up to see Blaine smiling down at him.

"Good morning" Kurt said groggily, propping himself up, using his arms on Blaine's chest to hold him steady.

"Good morning" Blaine replied smiling. He loved how Kurt looked when he had just woken up, his light brown hair scattered, not in its normal styled look.

"What?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's eyes on his face. He moved his hand's through Blaine's curls.

"Nothing, just staring at you" Blaine smiled lovingly into Kurt's deep blue eyes. He sighed happily, loving the feel of Kurt's hands in his hair.

"Oh god!" Kurt exclaimed, realizing that Blaine had noticed his bedhead. Blaine just laughed, not all surprised by Kurt's reaction. He moved his hand's from Kurt's waist to either side of his face, running his thumbs over the smooth skin on Kurt's jawline.

"You're beautiful, especially in the morning." Blaine said bring Kurt's face to his own and kissing him sweetly. Kurt responded, using his hold in Blaine's curls to pull them closer. Kurt was the one to pull away; he looked at Blaine whose hazel eyes were shinning.

"You don't look so bad in the morning either" Kurt murmured, playing with Blaine's curls again.

Blaine just laughed and hugged Kurt closer to his chest.

"We should probably get up soon" he whispered into Kurt's hair, "we never know who might walk down those stairs at any time."

"Well" Kurt began, "Carole wouldn't care, in fact she would probably smile and wink at us."

Blaine had to laugh at that "True, true" he added before Kurt continued.

"Finn would make some comment about throwing up like he has been every time we touch." Blaine sensing Kurt's annoyance kissed his cheek. "And your dad..." Blaine started,

"My dad…..he would clear his throat, give me a look and then walk off muttering to himself."

"You mean he wouldn't grab his shotgun and chase me out of the house?" Blaine joked, though there was a hint of seriousness as though he thought there was a possibility it could happen.

"No, he might think about it" Kurt replied, "but he wouldn't. He loves you and knows how happy you make me. Now come on, let's get dressed." Kurt stood up and reached down to grab Blaine's hand and pull him off the couch. They walked upstairs hand in hand, trying to be quiet.

While Kurt was in the shower, Blaine called Shane to see how New York was. Shane said that he was having a lot of fun, and that Reed's mom was very welcoming. Before Shane had to go he added that he and Reed were excited to see them on the 28th, which reminded Blaine that he need to ask Kurt if they had any plans of things to do with Reed and Shane. After he said good bye Kurt was ready and they headed downstairs.

Carole was in the kitchen making breakfast when the boys walked in.

"Good morning boys!" She said giving both Blaine and Kurt a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Carole" they replied one after the other. "Smells delicious" Kurt added as he moved to sit down at the small table.

Blaine remained standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Do you need any help Carole?"

"Oh no sweetie, I'm fine, why don't you sit down. The pancakes should be ready in a few minutes."

Blaine did as he was told and sat next to Kurt. Just then Finn walked into the kitchen and walked over to sit across from Kurt. He dropped his head into his arms and mumbled what sounded like "Good morning" before closing his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other, silently communicating. There wasn't really any explanation for Finn, other than it was Finn and nothing he did ever made much sense.

"Where is Dad?" Kurt asked Carole, noticing that Burt was the only one who hadn't joined them and he was usually up early.

"He left early this morning, said something about wanting to get a head start at the garage so he can be off until after Christmas." Carole replied, placing the plate of pancakes on the table in front of the boys. Blaine and Kurt filled their plates but Finn still made no signs of life so Kurt kicked him under the table.

"Hey!" The tall boy exclaimed sitting up. He looked from Blaine to Kurt trying to figure out who kicked him. Blaine pointed to Kurt, trying to not to let Kurt see him. Finn glared at Kurt before filling his plate with pancakes. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine who quickly hid his hands and tried to look innocent. "I can't believe you turned on me! We are supposed to be on the same team!" Kurt glared at Blaine who was trying not to smile.

"Maybe my allegiances have changed" Blaine said teasing Kurt, a dorky smile on his face. Kurt didn't respond. He wanted to hold his ground but Blaine looked so cute and he was having a hard time not giving in and just kissing him.

Finn just looked really confused as he tried to figure what was going. "Wait, so you're not gay?"

"Oh god Finn!" Kurt exclaimed and dropped his face into his hand muttering under his breath about how stupid his step-brother could be.

Blaine just started laughing realizing how Finn misinterpreted what they had said. He only managed to reply once he had calmed down and stopped laughing.

"No Finn, I'm gay" Blaine moved his chair so it was right next to Kurt's and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you" he whispered into Kurt's ear before kissing his neck. Kurt moved his head from his hands to look at Blaine. "I love you too" he whispered back before kissing him.

"Alright now that we have cleared that up" Carole interrupted the boys and Blaine slid his chair back over to where it previously was. "I need to go into work. I'll be back around dinner, have fun today." She then kissed each boy's head before leaving.

"Oh, and Finn, Blaine, Burt said that he put the ladder out in front of the house for you to use." Carole said before she left. The front door opened and closed and the boys were left alone.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence, "The girls are going to pick me up in 15 minutes so if you both are done we should do the dishes."

"I'll help you" Blaine said standing and starting to put the food away. Finn put the dishes in the sink. "Blaine, I'll be in my room, just let me know when you are ready to put the lights up." Finn left after he got an "ok" from Blaine and headed upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine finished the dishes and a couple minutes the doorbell rang. They walked to the entry way to find Mercedes standing at the door. "Hey white boy!" she said hugging Kurt before turning to hug Blaine as well.

"We best get going" she said to Kurt "the rest of the girls are in the car waiting." Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye before heading out the door with Mercedes to the car where the rest of the girls for New Directions were waiting.

After the car had left Blaine headed up to Finn's room.

"Hey, Kurt just left, ready to put up lights?"

"Yep, let's do this." Finn replied, getting off his bed to head downstairs with Blaine.

They went outside and began to put the lights up. Both boys were wrapped in think winter jackets and Blaine had a scarf around his neck. Snowflakes fell silently as the boys chatted. There was small talk about school and football, but there was something that Finn had wanted to ask.

"Hey Blaine?" Blaine looked over to Finn from where he was untangling a string of lights, "Yeah?"

"How did you and Kurt get it right? I mean you guys are so in love, and how did it get that way?" Finn ducked his head, and tried to look occupied with the lights in his hand.

Blaine was a little surprised; he wasn't expecting Finn to ask him for relationship advice. "Is there something going on with you and Rachel?" Blaine was slightly confused; yesterday Finn and Rachel seemed fine so it seemed odd that Finn was asking him this.

"No, I mean now we are great, it's just that we have broken up and got together multiple times and now everything is perfect but I can't help feeling….like it may all disappear." Finn really did like Rachel but he also didn't want to get hurt again and Kurt and Blaine were one of the relationships that had lasted and looked like it would.

"Well, we were first best friends, and we tell each other everything. We have no secrets. He knows all of my fears and I know his. Sometimes it seems like he knows me better than I know myself. Kurt can tell just by looking at me if something is wrong and he always knows how to make me feel better."

Finn thought about that for a while. He knew that Blaine and Kurt understood each other. Anyone who spent even a few minutes around them could tell that. "So what do you suggest I do?"

Blaine had to think about that for a second, slightly unsure of what to tell Finn. "Well, first off, I think that you should tell Rachel how you truly feel about her, that way she knows. And then, just be honest with each other; tell her things that you don't normally tell other people. But most importantly let her know how you feel."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it" Finn said, thinking seriously about Blaine had said. He decided that the next time he saw Rachel he would talk to her. There was no time like the present right?

"No problem, and Finn, I really believe that you and Rachel belong together" Blaine returned to untangling the lights. They were silent for a while before they started talking about Regionals and glee club.

After a few more hours they were finished. Lights had been hung on the eaves of the house and around the tree in the front yard. They went inside and ate leftovers before collapsing onto the couch and playing video games.

Blaine had just beaten Finn for the third time when his phone beeped. It was a text message from Kurt.

K: _Is it alright if the ND girls come over? Ask Finn too –xo_

"Hey Finn" Finn looked up from his game controller, "Yeah?"

"Kurt wants to know if the New Direction girls can come over."

"Yeah sure, I don't care, is Rachel with them?" Finn figured it would be a good time for him to talk to her and tell her how he felt.

"I'll ask" Blaine sent his reply to Kurt.

B: _Fine with us, and Finn wants to know if Rachel is with you –xo_

Kurt quickly replied.

K: _Yes Rachel is with us, see you in 15 –xo_

"Kurt said that yes, Rachel is with them and they will be here in 15 minutes" Blaine told Finn before walking into the kitchen to get a snack. When he came back to the living room Finn had disappeared so Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's old Vogue magazines from the coffee table and laid down on the couch to wait.

A few minutes later the front door opened, Quinn, Rachel, Brittney, Santana, Tina and Mercedes all walked in talking. Blaine sat up and placed the magazine on the coffee table.

"Hello ladies!" They all replied their greetings while moving to sit down. Santana sat in the arm chair with Britney on her lap while Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina squeezed in next to Blaine on the couch. Santana kept winking and smirking at Blaine though he tried to ignore her. Rachel was still standing in the middle of the living room looking around.

"Hey Blaine, do you know where Finn is?"

"I think he is upstairs in his room" With that Rachel left and headed upstairs to find her boyfriend.

"Where is Kurt?" Blaine looked around realizing that his boyfriend was also missing.

"Right here" Kurt's voice came from behind Blaine. He leaned over the back of the couch to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Blaine was about to ask how the shopping trip went but Brittney spoke first. "My tummy is making weird noises; I think the cookie monster wants some food."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." All of the girls nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll get you guys some food." Kurt released his arms from around Blaine's neck as the shorter boy stood and followed him into the kitchen.

"How was shopping?" Blaine asked leaning back on counter watching as Kurt took a bags of chips and cookies from the pantry.

Kurt set aside the bowl, "It was great. I got all of my Christmas shopping done and it was nice to catch up with everyone. Although I do have a lot of New Directions drama to fill you in on."

"I'm sure you do!" Blaine laughed, "I have a question though. Is there a reason that Santana keeps looking at my strangely?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "She spent the entire time trying to get information about my love life."

"I see," Blaine nodded, "Did you tell her anything?"

"Of course not! I'm not telling her, of all people, anything. But I'm assuming she suspects something has happened. I mean we've been together for seven months."

"Seven amazing months." Blaine echoed as he turned to stare at Kurt. Blaine was instantly lost in Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's waist, pulling them together. He silenced Blaine by pressing their lips together. Blaine instantly responded humming in happiness. Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair while Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hips.

"Ehem! I hate to break-up the snog fest but I wants my snacks." Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Santana with the rest of the girls behind her grinning at the two boys. Kurt buried his head into Blaine's neck trying to hide. In response Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him to his chest and kissed his temple.

"The snacks are in the bowls on the counter." Blaine motioned with his head to the bowls, not wanting to let go of Kurt. Mercedes, Quinn and Santana all went to grab a bowl before going back to the living room. Santana winked as she passed them.

"Don't take too long boys!" she called out before disappearing into the other room.

"Are they gone?" Kurt grumbled into Blaine's chest. Blaine laughed, "Yes, the scary girls have left." Kurt just glared up at Blaine causing him to laugh harder.

Blaine figured it was as good of time as any to change the subject. "Do we have any plans for New Year's? Since Shane and Reed will be here."

Kurt looked up, "I was thinking of having a party and inviting the New Directions as well as Wes, David, Nick and Jeff."

"That's a great idea!" Blaine loved parties; he just didn't have a good track record with alcohol so he definitely wouldn't be drinking.

"I've been known to have those." Kurt said with a little sass. "Now, we should get back in there, I don't want to give those girls any more ideas." He kissed Blaine's cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the living room.

A few hours later the girls left and Burt and Carole arrived home from work. Carole moved to the kitchen to start dinner and Burt went to the living room to watch TV. Blaine and Kurt were snuggled up on the couch and Kurt looked up when Burt walked in.

"Hey Dad, I have a question."

"What is it?" Burt stepped away from the TV and moved to sit in his favorite chair.

"I was wondering if Finn and I could have a New Year's Eve party." Kurt asked hesitantly.

Burt huffed and paused for a second thinking about it. "Who would be invited?"

Kurt shifted a little in Blaine's arms so he could look at his dad. "Well, Reed and Shane will be here already, so the New Directions and Wes, David, Nick and Jeff."

Burt had already met the Warblers a few times when they had been over and they all seemed very nice plus they were good friends to Kurt. Nick and Jeff were also dating and would often go on double dates with Kurt and Blaine. Burt wasn't stupid though, he knew Puck would probably bring alcohol but he trusted his boys to be responsible.

"There are no guarantees but I'll go ask Carole." Burt stood up and went to the kitchen smiling to himself as he heard Kurt and Blaine debating what the decision would be. A few minutes later Burt returned from the kitchen and both boys fell silent.

"I talked to Carole" Burt began as he walked back over to his chair and sat down. "and yes you can have this party."

A grin immediately broke out on Kurt's face, "But" Burt interjected.

"Here we go" Kurt whispered to Blaine who chuckled and shushed him by putting his finger to Kurt's lips.

Burt ignored Kurt's snide comment. "We have a couple of conditions. First, I'm not stupid. I know that alcohol will probably be brought but we trust you to be responsible. This brings us to the second condition. Everyone is sleeping over. Carole and I will be back at 3am and I expect everyone downstairs and either asleep or darn close to it. And I mean everyone, no one going off the separate rooms." At that Burt narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

Kurt tried to ignore his dad's pointed stare. "Is that it?"

Burt huffed, "Yes, but please be safe and know that you can call us if anything happens. We understand that you want to have fun but we don't want anyone getting hurt or something."

"We will dad, and thank you." Burt just nodded and turned back to the TV.

Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him off the couch and upstairs. "Where are we going?" He whined, slightly confused as to why they were leaving the couch.

"We need to tell Finn. I'm actually shocked that my dad agreed to this."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Me too. Plus his conditions weren't too bad."

Blaine and Kurt entered Finn's room and told him about Burt's decision and his conditions. Finn was just as shocked. The three started to plan the party and Kurt texted everyone an invite. By the time Carole called them down for dinner everyone had replied that they would be there. The Hudmel New Year's party was a go!

**So, now you all know what the New Year's chapter is going to be about! I'm very excited for the next chapter because it has Niff! Plus Blaine is keeping something from Kurt and its two days until Christmas at the Hudmels!**

**Leahmo34: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**Jtangel: Ha ha me too! I'm excited to write the chapters when Reed and Shane are back in Ohio. They also may make an appearance next chapter. : )**

**Becca597: I'm glad you liked it! I thought it was funny and totally something that Kurt would do. **

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: ****I present the next chapter, which was fun to write because it has Niff! Finally! So, without further ado, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. I also do not own Maroon 5 or Moves like Jagger.**

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Cookies! December 23****rd**

"Blaine Anderson you did not just do that!" Kurt was furious as he tried to brush the flour off his shirt and vest that his oh so intelligent boyfriend decided to throw on him. The boys had decided that they wanted to make Christmas cookies and Blaine quickly got bored, deciding that it would be much more entertaining to instead to throw the ingredients at his boyfriend. Kurt was currently wondering why his boyfriend was asking for a death wish.

Kurt was about to throw flour at Blaine who was still laughing on the other side of the kitchen when two boys with intertwined hands walked in.

"Whoa! Kurt, what happened to you?" The blonde said with a laugh taking in Kurt's disheveled appearance and the flour that his front was covered in.

"Jeff! Nick!" Kurt ran over to hug his friends, completely forgetting about his plan to seek revenge on his boyfriend. "What you are you doing here?"

"We came to help you make cookies! But if we are interrupting something we can come back later" Nick trailed off at the end motioning to the flour that was covering Kurt and the counter.

"Actually you have perfect timing; I was just about to murder Blaine so you're actually saving his life." Kurt shot a glare in Blaine's direction who was trying to look innocent.

Blaine straightened his shirt. "In that case I best get going. Thanks again guys for coming over." Blaine smiled at Nick and Jeff before walking over and kissing Kurt whose expression had turned to extremely confused. He grabbed Kurt's car keys and walked out the front door.

Kurt just stared at door where Blaine had just left wondering what was going on. "Um where did Blaine go?"

Jeff was about to answer but Nick put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Blaine has to run an errand or something. So, we are here to keep you company!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the answer. "Alright then. Jeff stop eating the dough." Kurt said smacking his friend's hand.

Jeff just looked at Kurt in horror. "I hate you Kurtie!"

"I hate you more Jeffers!"

"Shut up you two!" Nick shouted and the two stopped bantering. "Kurt what exactly can me and my incapable boyfriend to do help?" Jeff glared at Nick and Kurt laughed at his expression.

"First, we need something to distract Jeff; otherwise I'm pretty sure he will eat everything in sight."

"You do realize that I am standing here right?" Jeff muttered looking between Nick and Kurt.

Kurt laughed at Jeff. "Yes I realize that, why don't you go get my stereo and iPod from the living room."

Jeff shook his head. "Nope, you're not being nice to me. I refuse." He made a motion of sitting down on a stool and crossed his arms.

Nick walked over and took Jeff's hands. "For me Jeff? Please?" Nick begged pouting his lips and giving him puppy eyes. Jeff groaned, "Fine!" before leaving to find the stereo.

Nick looked back to Kurt who was biting his lips trying not to laugh. "What? It works every time."

"I swear that boy is so whipped."

"I heard that!" Jeff hollered from the living room. Kurt and Nick broke down laughing. Once they regained their composure Nick started to help Kurt make the rest of the cookies. After a couple of minutes Jeff returned with the stereo. Music started to play and Jeff attempted to help which resulted in him dumping sugar all over everything. Kurt forced him to sit on a stool and stay out of his and Nick's way.

"I'm sorry babe, don't be too sad. You can still eat some cookies when we're done." Nick kissed Jeff trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

Jeff was about to explain that cookie dough tasted much better than the actual cookies when the opening notes of a song caught his attention. Both Nick and Jeff stared at each other as Jeff took over the whistling and stood up, both boys nodding to the beat.

_Oh, yeah. Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

Kurt set down the spoon and leaned back against the counter as he watched his two friends sing along to the radio. Nick and Jeff were singing and dancing around the kitchen alternating through the lyrics. By the time the song reached the chorus Nick and Jeff had each grabbed one of Kurt's hands forcing him to dance with them. The three were jumping around the kitchen, cookies totally forgotten. The three boys were laughing and high fiving by the time the song ended.

"Okay, we _have_ to convince Wes to let us sing that song!" Jeff said trying to catch his breath.

"Agreed!" Nick and Kurt said at the same time. "But only if you two get the solos for it." Kurt added. "I love Blaine's voice, but he can afford to lose a solo for once."

"You got that right!" Jeff exclaimed hugging Nick. "Besides you two have already had a duet, I think it's time that the _real _Warblers power couple gets a moment of the spot light." Nick's jaw dropped. The four of them had a long standing debate about who was the real power couple in the Warblers and it was not something that Nick wanted to start again.

Nick quickly took a bowl of dough and handed it to Jeff. "Take this and start forming cookies on the pan." Nick knew very well that only a third of it would end up in the form of a cookie while the rest would be in Jeff's stomach but it was the perfect distraction.

Kurt saw Nick looking at him with pleading eyes. "I'm going to ignore that comment Jeff." Jeff's only reply was a slight hand wave.

"Anyways!" Nick changed the subject and the two returned to making cookies while Jeff was distracted with his bowl of dough. They fell into a comfortable groove, moving around the kitchen and singing along with the radio.

Kurt had almost forgotten that Blaine was missing until a familiar pair of arms wound around his waist. "Blaine! Don't scare me like that." Kurt turned in his arms and hit Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine ignored Kurt's comment and instead kissed him. Kurt instantly forgot that he was supposed to be mad at Blaine for leaving him and instead melted into the kiss.

"Kurt!" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, "What Jeff?" He said shooting a glare at the blonde.

Jeff just smiled and went to hug Blaine and Kurt. "Nothing, I just love you Kurtie."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine who just shook his head. "Thanks, I love you too Jeffers." Kurt patted his head. "But can you please let us go." Jeff released the two before going to hug Nick.

"I love you too Nicky!" Nick automatically knew what was going on. He hugged Jeff back before turning to look at him. "What did you do Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip, "I may have eaten the entire bowl of cookie dough…." Jeff trailed off at the end and lowered his eyes. Nick sighed and hugged his guilty looking boyfriend who started mumbling about how Kurt was going to murder him.

"I'm not going to murder you Jeff." The blonde lifted his head. "It's fine. I expected that you would."

Jeff looked relieved. "Aww thanks Kurtie!" Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned to his boyfriend. "Blaine you have some explaining to do."

"Oh really? I think you have some explaining to do. Starting with why Jeff is calling you Kurtie." Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt, returning the glare.

Kurt wasn't fazed. "He started it."

"I did not!" Jeff huffed. "He started it by hitting my hand when I was trying to eat some dough." Jeff flipped his hair out of his face and was met by everyone's wide eyes. "What?"

"Nick you boyfriend is a Justin Bieber want-a-be!" Kurt barely managed to say as he leaned against Blaine laughing.

Nick and Jeff shared a look. "What are you guys planning?" Kurt asked watching the silent communication between the two and not liking the smirk that Jeff now had on his face.

Jeff ignored the question and instead grabbed a handful of sugar and walked over to Kurt slowly.

"Jeff! Do not throw that on me-" Kurt's jaw dropped as he felt the sugar fall into his hair and down his shirt. "Oh it's on!"

Kurt grabbed the closest ingredient, melted butter, and ran over to Jeff who was cowering behind Nick. The brunette side stepped as Kurt approached. Kurt threw the butter onto Jeff who cringed.

Nick and Blaine were laughing in the corner as their boyfriends continued to throw food at each other. Kurt and Jeff paused at the noise. "Hey Jeff?" Kurt asked with a smirk, Jeff caught on to his train of thought immediately. "Yes Kurt?"

"I think our boyfriends are a little too clean. Don't you think?" Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine whose eyes widened. "You got that right!" Jeff grabbed an armful of flour while Kurt dipped his hand into the bowl of frosting.

"Kurt," Blaine warned looking quickly to Nick. Kurt and Jeff just laughed before attacking them. Nick squealed and tried to run away but Jeff grabbed his waist and ran the flour through his hair. Kurt smeared the frosting across Blaine's face. Blaine quickly wiped part of it off and smeared it onto Kurt's in return.

Kurt was about to throw more sugar onto Blaine when he noticed that there was some frosting on the corner of Blaine's mouth. Kurt leaned in and licked the frosting away before attaching his lips to Blaine's. "Your face taste awesome." Kurt whispered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kurt immediately broke away from Blaine and Jeff let go of Nick. The four boys turned to the voice in the doorway.

"Hi Dad." Kurt internally cursed his voice for being higher than normal.

Burt looked around the kitchen. There was flour and sugar all over the counters in addition to floor. "I don't want to know. Just clean it up." The boys nodded and Jeff was trying to trying to keep from laughing at Kurt's bright red face.

"Burt? What do you want for din-" Carole trailed off taking in the kitchen and the teenagers who were covered in flour. "Nick, Jeff, nice to see you again."

"Hi Carole." Nick replied before elbowing Jeff in the ribs. Jeff just elbowed him back.

Carole smiled nicely back at them. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Nick shook his head. "Thank you but we should really get going. After we clean this up I mean." he quickly added.

"Alright sweetie. Burt. Why don't we leave them alone so they can clean this up." Carole grabbed Burt's hand and dragged him from the kitchen. Not before he could send the boys another questioning look.

As soon as they left Jeff broke out in laughter. "Kurt's. Face. Burt. Frosting. Blaine's. Face." Was all he managed to say. Nick shot an apologetic look to his friends who just shook their heads.

"Yes Jeff it was hilarious. Now can you please help us clean up before my father comes back in again?" Jeff immediately stopped laughing.

"Okay, but seriously that was priceless!" Jeff caught Kurt's glare and shut up. The blonde moved to help Nick wipe off the counters. After twenty minutes of cleaning, the kitchen was returned to its previous state. Nick and Jeff left to go home, but not before Blaine could thank them again for coming over, reminding Kurt that he still needed to figure out where Blaine went.

Kurt tried but it was not until that evening when they both went up to bed that Kurt was finally able to interrogate Blaine. Kurt was lying on his side facing Blaine when he decided to bring up the subject again, "Blaine, where did you go earlier today?"

Blaine sighed, he had been trying to avoid this question the whole afternoon and evening but now there was no escaping. "Like Nick and Jeff said I had to run an errand."

Kurt wasn't taking that as an answer. "Blaine, an errand? Really? Why can't you just tell me?" he practically begged. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls hoping that he could somehow convince him to spill the truth.

Blaine took Kurt's hand that was in his hair and held it between them. "What is tomorrow?" He asked softly.

Kurt's answer was immediate. "Christmas Eve." Blaine nodded his head. "And when does your family open presents?" Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt make the connection. "Was it my Christmas present?"

Blaine silently took his free hand and made a sign of sealing his lips before snuggling into Kurt's side. Kurt accepted that he wasn't going to get any more information out of his boyfriend. Instead of asking more questions he rested his head on Blaine's and let his mind wander to different present possibilities before drifting to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The song used is Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5. Blaine needed to leave for, let's just say reasons, and who better to entertain Kurt than Nick and Jeff! Next chapter is Christmas Eve! Did Blaine really leave to get Kurt a present or is he hiding something else? Soon it will all be explained! Also the Warbler chapter is only a couple away! I'm also thinking that there needs to be some Rane in the next chapter or two. Thoughts?**

**Leahmo34: Dalton is amazing! Very well written and addicting once you start reading it. Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Dreamer 3097: The party should be fun! I have a lot of ideas!**

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: ****Hello everyone! It's finally Christmas Eve at the Hudmel's and it's time to figure out what Blaine's secret trip was for.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

Blaine rolled over and slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was Kurt tucked up against him still asleep. Blaine then realized what had woken him up, the smells of food wafted into the room from downstairs and Blaine's stomach rumbled.

"Kurt baby, time to wake up." Blaine lightly shook Kurt and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Blaine kissed his forehead as Kurt slowly woke up. He looked up at Blaine, blue eyes meeting hazel.

"Good morning." He said voice still heavy with sleep. Kurt yawned and Blaine couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend who he found particularly adorable in the morning.

Blaine smiled back at him, "Good morning, and merry Christmas Eve!" He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Kurt.

Kurt stretched, his nose crinkling, "Merry Christmas Eve. I'm assuming that we should probably go downstairs." Blaine nodded, "Yeah I think Carole has prepared a huge breakfast for us."

"Alright. Come on then." Kurt rolled over and got out of bed dragging Blaine downstairs with him.

Blaine was slightly confused. "Um Kurt, shouldn't we change out of our pajamas?"

"No, its tradition that we wear pajamas all day. Plus you look hot." Kurt said no more and just left a speechless Blaine standing on the top of the stairs. Once Kurt reached the bottom he looked back up to Blaine. "What? It's true. Now stop standing there."

Blaine made his way down the stairs and stopped in front of Kurt. "Thank you. And you don't look too bad either." Kurt wasn't able to make a snarky reply because Blaine's lips were quickly against his own. Kurt sighed and moved his hands to Blaine's neck pulling them closer.

"Break it up guys. It's time to eat." Kurt let go of Blaine and blushed seeing Burt standing in the doorway. He shot Kurt a look before turning back into the kitchen.

Kurt buried his head into Blaine's neck. "That was so embarrassing." Blaine chuckled. "You are also very adorable when you are embarrassed."

Kurt pulled away to scowl at him. "Oh shut up you." He said grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

Breakfast was exceptional as always and to Blaine's surprise everyone was dressed in pajamas. After breakfast Burt, Finn and Blaine all went into the living room to watch a basketball game while Kurt helped Carole prepare for the Christmas Eve dinner. Shortly after the ham was put into the oven Kurt joined them in the living room.

Kurt dropped onto the couch and snuggled into Blaine's side.

"Are you going to watch the game?" Blaine asked moving his arm around Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Nope." Kurt moved his hand to trace along Blaine's jaw. "You are more much more interesting than a basketball game."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt quickly, "Good to know." Kurt just smiled and closed his eyes. He drifted in and out of sleep, only half listening to the game on the TV.

The Hudmel's had eaten a late breakfast and spent the day in the living room watching the games on TV and Christmas movies. In the afternoon Rachel arrived to join them for dinner and presents later. Blaine noted that Finn must have told her about the pajama tradition because she arrived wearing bright pink pajamas. Blaine knew that Kurt would have made some snarky comment about them if he wasn't currently asleep in Blaine's arms.

A few hours later Carole called them into the kitchen. A huge meal had been prepared, with vegan options for Rachel. Blaine and Kurt were only half finished when Finn stuffed the last roll into his mouth.

He swallowed quickly before speaking, "Hurry up! We need to open presents!" Blaine looked at Kurt and failed at holding in his laughter when Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Finn, be patient sweetie." Carole scolded him for the outburst. Finn sunk into his chair defeated and Rachel was quick to console him. Much to Finn's irritation it took an hour before everyone was gathered in the living room around the Christmas tree.

Kurt sat against the back of the couch with Blaine right next to him, their sides touching and hands intertwined. Burt and Carole both sat on the floor to their right. Rachel was sitting on Kurt's left while Finn was under the tree passing out presents to everyone. Once he was finished everyone including Blaine and Rachel had a small collection of presents in front of him.

Kurt tried not to think too much into the fact that there wasn't a present from Blaine in his pile. He was thinking of different reasons why this could be when his dad's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Why don't you and Blaine open the present from me and Carole?" Burt said before turning to Rachel and Finn. "You too." Rachel took the small envelope into her hands as Kurt did the same.

Kurt had just opened it when he heard Rachel squeal but he didn't look up. He slowly pulled out two tickets, reading the small print. He looked up to see Blaine beaming back at him.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt squealed hugging his dad and Carole.

"I'm glad you like it." Burt replied, failing at hiding his happiness over Kurt's approval.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really dad, you got us tickets to see Wicked in Columbus! How could I not like it?" Kurt moved back over to Blaine's side, almost tackling the shorter boy in a hug. Blaine hugged back and looked over Kurt's shoulder to Burt and Carole. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now I already talked to Aunt Maggie and she is more than happy to let you guys stay with her that weekend." Burt told the four teens. Rachel was still squealing hugging Finn who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Kurt leaned over and whispered quietly "Aunt Maggie is amazing. She is going to love you! I'm so excited."

"Me too!" Blaine replied before leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, should we give them their present now?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded. Rachel went over and handed a thin box to Carole. "This present is from all four of us." She explained. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand while he waited for their reactions.

Carole's eyes widened as she read the certificate. "You got us a weekend at a bed and breakfast in North Carolina?" Burt asked in disbelief looking between the four his gaze falling on Kurt.

"That we did! George is already taking over your shift at the garage and Carole has the weekend off." Kurt explained. "Blaine and I will be at Dalton so you don't have to worry about anything."

"And I'm staying with Puck." Finn added. "We have everything figured out." Finn smiled to himself obviously proud of the gift.

Carole shook her head, "Thank you so much boys, and Rachel." The small brunette nodded back. Carole nudged Burt. "Thanks, really." Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine just smiled back at them.

They continued to open presents, everyone making small comments. Soon all of the presents were opened but Kurt and Blaine still hadn't given each other theirs. Finn had given Rachel a gold star necklace and she bought him a videogame.

Burt looked over to the Kurt and Blaine. "You two going to exchange gifts?" He asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and Blaine motioned for Kurt to speak first. "I just need to get it, I'll be right back." With that Kurt left and returned a minute later with a rectangle shaped box that he placed in Blaine's lap.

Blaine picked up the box and smiled to Kurt before carefully taking the wrapping paper off. Everyone had fallen silent and was waiting to see what was in the box. Blaine took of the lid and his breath hitched in his throat.

"I know how much you enjoy writing music but I thought you might like a place to keep it all." Kurt said his eyes focused on Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, the love and gratitude thick in his voice. Lying in tissue was a leather bound book with his name embossed on the front. Inside were blank pages for lyrics or music. Blaine had been given many expensive and extravagant presents before but never something so personal. Blaine set the box down and pulled Kurt into his arms kissing his cheek.

He released Kurt before standing up, "Now I'm going to get your present."

Kurt watched him walk away and was slightly confused as Blaine walked down the hall and opened the door to what appeared to be the laundry room. He returned with a small shoe box that didn't have a lid.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, "Merry Christmas." He said before sitting down and gently handing Kurt the box. Kurt looked down into the box to see a small little white bunny. He looked back to Blaine. "Did you get me a rabbit?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's expression, "Yes. Its cage is in the laundry room. It's rather difficult to hide a live Christmas present."

Kurt placed his hand into the box and gently picked up the bunny before cuddling it to his chest. "It's so cute! Is that why you had Nick and Jeff come over?"

Blaine nodded, petting the bunny between its ears. "I already talked to your dad who approved so I went to the animal shelter and adopted this little guy."

"Does he have a name?" Blaine shook his head. "No, you can name him whatever you would like."

Kurt thought about it for a second, "Dalton. His name is Dalton. And thank you Blaine." Kurt leaned over and kissed him briefly before turning back to the little bunny.

For the rest of the evening everyone took turns holding the little rabbit. After an hour Blaine and Kurt took Dalton back to the laundry room to put the sleepy bunny back into his cage.

Kurt kissed the top of the bunny's head before placing him in his cage while Blaine refilled his food and water.

"Thank you Blaine. This is definitely the cutest present I have ever gotten." Kurt reached out for Blaine who moved to stand in front of him. Blaine reached his hands up to hold Kurt's face.

"You are very welcome. And thank you. I love you so much Kurt Hummel." Blaine stared into Kurt's blue eyes, flickering to look at his lips.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson." Kurt closed the distance, their lips moved in synchronization before Blaine pulled back, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Let's go eat some of those cookies that you made yesterday."

Kurt laughed, "I'm surprised there were any left after Jeff ate a bowl of dough and the food fight." The boys walked into the kitchen. Blaine grabbed the plate of cookies while Kurt filled two glasses of milk. They sat at the table talking about the presents before Rachel and Finn joined them.

The rest of the evening passed and soon Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up in bed excited to spend their first Christmas together. Downstairs the little white rabbit named Dalton hopped over to its house before burrowing down into the hay and falling asleep.

**Awwww! So now you know! Blaine got Kurt a little white rabbit! Dalton reference, maybe? I've always wanted a rabbit though. Disclaimer, Dalton is not my rabbit he actually belongs to Curt Mega, he plays Nick. If you want to see pictures you can look at his twitter. So, next chapter is Christmas and there will be lots of Rane. I already have it all planned out and then the next chapter is the Warblers!**

**Leahmo34: Thank you so much for reviewing! You should definitely read Dalton, very worth it.**

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**Holly81898: There will be Rane next chapter and Niff after that! Thanks!**

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: ****Hello everyone! It's Christmas Day at the Hudmel's and all I'm going to say is get ready for Rane! **

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

After having gone to sleep earlier than usual both Blaine and Kurt were awake before everyone else. They laid in bed talking about the party and their friends until they heard movement downstairs and went down to the kitchen. After breakfast Kurt and Blaine played with Dalton in the living room while watching _Miracle on 34__th__ street_. Carole made sandwiches out of the leftover ham that the boys ate in the kitchen.

"Blaine, I'm bored we should call Shane and Reed." Kurt was sitting on his bed with Blaine sitting next to next to him reading a worn out copy of _Wicked_ that Kurt had on his desk.

"Good idea." Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. They placed it between them and set it on speaker. The familiar dial tone sounded throughout Kurt's room.

"_Hello?"_ Shane's voice rang out.

"Hey Shane, is Reed with you?" Blaine asked.

"_Yep, hang on; I'll put you on speaker."_ Both Blaine and Kurt could hear Shane talking to Reed but it was too quiet. "_Okay, we can hear you. What's up guys?"_

"Not much." Kurt sighed. "Ohio is just as exciting as always, I want to hear about New York."

Reed's laughter could be heard over the phone_. "Of course you do. It's as amazing as the last time you were here. We haven't seen mom that much since she's been so busy. Yesterday we spent most of the day walking around the city and Central Park until we went back home for dinner."_

There was quiet chatter on the end of the line and Kurt looked to Blaine who just shrugged and whispered that he had no idea what is going on. "Guys speak up, we can't hear you." Kurt said.

"_Sorry, Kurt. Reed here got this great idea to tell you a story about one of my less finer moments."_ Shane explained. _"Shane please let me tell them!"_ Reed begged.

"Yeah Shane let Reed tell us, besides we are going to hear it when you get back anyways so why don't you just tell us now." Kurt said and he knew that Shane couldn't argue with that logic.

"Plus I wouldn't mind some more embarrassing stories about Shane." Blaine said with a laugh.

"_Of course you wouldn't_" Shane grumbled on the other line_. "Fine! Tell them."_

Reed squealed. _"Okay so it all started yesterday when we were walking in central park."_

"_Come on Reed!" Shane called out to his boyfriend who was walking much slower than he would have liked._

"_Excuse me Shane, but if you haven't noticed there is a lot of snow and ice, which is very dangerous for the uncoordinated." Even though Shane couldn't clearly see Reed's face he imagined him rolling his eyes, a habit he learned from Kurt._

_Shane flounced back over to Reed and took his hand. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad ice and snow." Shane patted Reed's head. "Shut up Shane." Reed hit is arm._

"_Wow someone's grumpy today." Reed just continued to glare up at Shane. Shane just leaned in and kissed Reed. He tangled his hands into Reed's curls while the shorter boy kept his arms on Shane's chest. "Better?" Shane asked with a smile spread across his face. Reed laughed. "Much."_

"_Great! Now let's go!" Shane dragged Reed around Central Park until he stopped at one of the ponds where a group of geese had gathered. Shane and Reed walked over to a bench nearby._

_Reed squeaked at Shane unexpectedly pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Shane wrapped his arms around Reed's waist before leaning down and kissing his cheek. _

_The two sat in silence, watching the snow fall, covering everything in a blanket of white. Reed shifted in Shane's arms to gaze up at him. Reed ran his hand over Shane's jaw. "What are you thinking about?" He asked leaning up to kiss the edge of Shane's jaw._

"_Truthfully?" Shane asked leaning down to connect his lips to Reed's. The smaller boy nodded when Shane pulled away. "How much I really want to go scare those geese." _

_Reed laughed. "Are you serious?"_

_Shane nodded, "Yeah they look way to content right now."_

"_So you want to ruin that?" Reed raised an eyebrow trying to understand what exactly was going through the beautiful brain of his boyfriend._

"_Not so much ruin it, just shake things up a little bit. It looks to prefect and pristine, I feel like I'm in a dream and I need to assure myself that this moment right now, with you, is real."_

_Reed wasn't sure how to respond to that, he moved Shane's arms from his waist and sat down next to him on the bench. "Fine, go scare the geese if it will assure you that this is reality."_

"_Thanks." Shane leaned down to kiss Reed before jumping off the bench and running towards the geese with a goofy grin on his face. Shane was not expecting what happened next. Rather than the geese running away from him they started to run after him with their wings spread wide. _

"_So basically the geese attacked Shane and we had to run away before they actually bit him." _Reed finished telling the story.

Both Kurt and Blaine were leaning against each other laughing. "Oh my god, I love you Shane."

"_As flattering as that is Kurt, and I know I'm much more attractive Blaine, I'm kind of taken."_ Shane said with a laugh.

"I take that back, I hate you Shane Anderson." Kurt was almost scowling at the phone and he elbowed Blaine who was still laughing. "And I'm going to ignore that comment Shane." Blaine added.

"_Aww Blainers I love you, and I love you too Kurtie!"_ Shane cooed over the phone.

"Ugh not you too!" Kurt shouted before banging his head against the wall. Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"_What exactly is going on?"_ Reed asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Jeff has decided that he is going to use 'Kurtie' as Kurt's new nickname." Blaine explained.

"_What? That jerk!"_ Shane shouted. _"Shane!"_ Reed shouted back at him. _"Sorry, but seriously that was my nickname for you first. Jeff is going to get it when we get back."_

"You both are going to get it, I don't want either one of you calling me-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine. "So Reed, besides my brother's encounter with rabid geese how is New York?"

They could hear Reed quietly laughing on the other end at Blaine's diversion_. "As I said before fantastic, but we actually need to get going, my mom is taking us down to the office."_

"Okay, we will see you in a couple of days. Bye Reed and Shane if he is still there." Blaine replied. "Bye!" Kurt added before Blaine had finished talking.

"_Bye guys."_ Reed said echoed by Shane and the line went dead.

"Well that was interesting." Blaine placed the phone on the night stand before snuggling back into Kurt's side.

"That it was, I can't believe that Shane got attacked by geese." Kurt said with a laugh, running his fingers though the curls next to Blaine's ear.

"Honestly, I can believe it." Blaine sighed, "That is definitely something that would happen to Shane."

Kurt was going to reply but yawned instead. Blaine leaned over and kissed him softly. Kurt closed his eyes and focused on Blaine's steady breathing before he slowly fell asleep. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's before falling sleep too.

Carole woke the boys up two hours later for dinner. After another wonderful meal the Hudmel's plus Blaine gathered again in the dining room to play monopoly. Kurt explained that it was another tradition. Three hours and a plate of cookies later both Kurt and Blaine had won once.

"How am I so tried?" Kurt wondered aloud as he once again got sent to jail.

"It's the holidays dude." Finn explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "It drains all of your energy."

Kurt just looked at Finn like he was insane, which Kurt wasn't entirely certain about. He shuffled his chair over until it was next to Blaine's and rested his head on his shoulder. Blaine leaned down and kissed his head.

"You boys can go to sleep if you want. We can just call this game a draw." Carole stood and patted their heads as she took the empty plate back into the kitchen.

"Come on Kurt, let's go to sleep." Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and followed his boyfriend out of the kitchen shouting good night to his dad, Carole and Finn.

Blaine and Kurt were both lying in bed when Blaine's phone beeped. He reached over and looked at the text message. "That's strange." He showed the message to Kurt.

_Wes: It's that time! Time to talk strategy! Meet at my house, 11am. The Warbler's shall remain victorious!_

"What is he talking about?" Kurt finished reading the message.

"I have no idea, but I guess we will find out tomorrow." Blaine said with a shrug.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know if you liked the flashback with Shane and Reed. If you guys like the change of focus than I might use it again in later chapters so there will be more Niff and Rane. I hope you liked the Rane, it was fun to write. : )**__**Also the Warblers will make an appearance next chapter!**

**Leahmo34: I'm glad someone else knows about the real Dalton (Curt's rabbit). If I ever get a rabbit it will be named Dalton for sure. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! : )**

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: **** I know I say this all the time but a huge thank you to everyone who is reading/reviewing/altering and favoriting this story. It means so much to me!**

**Also just to clear something up, in this story the Warblers are the ones from the show plus Shane and Reed.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

"I guess we are the last ones here." Kurt commented, as he saw the other cars that were already parked in the driveway of Wes' mansion in Westerville. Kurt's Navigator stood out among the sleek BMWs and Mercedes what were near it.

"It would appear so." Blaine exited the car and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked to the front door. Blaine knocked on the door and the two boys waited outside in the snow.

"Hey guys!" Thad opened the door and let Kurt and Blaine in before leading them into the living room where the Warblers were gathered. Well most of the Warblers a few were still on vacation in exotic places or lived outside of Ohio so there was no way for them to make Wes' impromptu meeting.

"Klaine is here!" Thad announced taking his seat next to Wes and David at the make shift council table. Both Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at the couple name.

All of the Warblers turned and smiled as they entered the room.

"Nice of you to stop making out and join us." Wes smirked at the two as they sat down next to Nick and Jeff on the couch. They were sitting right next to each other, hands intertwined.

"Not that it concerns you Wes, but we weren't making out." Kurt said defiantly. All of the Warblers started laughing. "Sure you weren't" Jeff nudged Kurt and winked.

"I'm pretty sure you are just jealous Wes, Blaine and I at least got our acts together but you and David are so in denial of your feelings for each other, it's really pathetic." Kurt's rant had the desired effect. Wes and David were speechless. Blaine leaned over to whisper into Kurt's ear. "I don't think anyone has ever made Wes speechless before."

"Wes feel free to start the meeting once you pick your jaw of the floor." Nick said before falling into Jeff's lap doubled over in laughter. Kurt joined in with Nick and was leaning against Blaine.

"Blaine and Jeff, please control your boyfriends." Both Blaine and Jeff glared at Wes. Kurt and Nick contained their laughter before leaning against Blaine and Jeff. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Now, the purpose for this meeting is to discuss strategy." Wes paused and David continued, "As many of you know it is a Warbler's tradition to have an annual snowball fight."

All of the Warblers except for Kurt nodded in agreement. Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion. "Why wasn't there a snowball fight last year then?" He asked the group.

Jeff and Nick started laughing again while Blaine ducked his head, cheeks reddening. The rest of the Warblers exchanged glances and it was David who spoke drawing Kurt's attention away from Blaine. "Funny you should ask Kurt," That earned a few chuckles from a few Warblers that Kurt pointedly ignored. "You see, last year a certain Blaine Anderson canceled the snowball fight because he had already made plans with and I quote 'the most beautiful blue eyed boy'." David batted his eyes and raised his voice. Wes slapped David's shoulder and the two fell into a fit of laughter.

Kurt ignored the two council members. "You canceled it to get coffee with me?" Kurt asked softly looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes. The curly haired boy nodded, his cheeks still red. Kurt brought his hand up and lifted Blaine's chin so he was looking at him. Kurt brought their faces close so he could press their lips together. "I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered as their lips brushed. Blaine didn't need to respond, Kurt already knew his answer so instead he just kissed him again.

"Oh my god please stop before we all die of the sweetness!" Thad's voice rang out across the quiet room. Blaine and Kurt separated to see the Warblers staring at them. Some had annoyed looks, others looked extremely bored. Kurt turned back to face the council, leaning back against Blaine. Both boys ignored Thad's comment.

"Question, why exactly are we meeting in Westerville, the day after Christmas to talk about a snowball fight?" Kurt asked, the thought process of these boys still escaped him.

"Because," Wes began dramatically, "This year the snowball fight, which is going to be held tomorrow, is unlike any other." He paused to let this sink in; confusion clouded many of the Warbler's faces.

"How so?" Kurt didn't have to turn around to know the voice belonged to Trent.

"David would like to tell them?" Wes asked a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Really Wes, you would give me that honor?" David pretended to be shocked. Thad dropped his head into his hand, questioning his decision to be on the council with these two.

"David, dear dear David," Thad interjected before Wes could continue, "This year we are having the snowball fight against the New Directions."

A clamor of voices broke out in the room.

"This is a kangaroo court!"

"Shut up Trent!"

"Screw you Flint!"

"You mock us sir!" That earned Jeff a stern glare from Thad.

"Wait, back up a second." The Warblers quieted down as Kurt began speaking. "We are having a snowball fight, with the New Directions? Are you out of your mind?"

Wes, David and Thad all looked at each other, before David spoke up, "We have already talked to Finn and he agreed that it would be fun. They will meet us here at 11am tomorrow."

"I just hope you realize what you are getting yourself into." Kurt let that sink in for a second. Blaine chuckled behind him, obviously knowing what Kurt was alluding to.

"What do you mean Warbler Kurt?" Wes asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Nothing too bad, just prepared to get your asses kicked, that's all." Kurt smirked. Even though he was a Warbler now he still felt loyalty to his old friends.

"I think you underestimate us Kurt." David said, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

"Oh really? Did you know that Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam are all on the football team? Their instinct is to tackle you into the ground, and Santana, a devil in disguise. She will have you bowing down at her feet before she ends you. And then there are the rest of my girls. Mercedes is not afraid to hurt a prep school boy, Tina will come after you if she thinks you are going to hurt Mike, Britt may not be super intelligent but she is fierce, which bring me to Quinn. Head cheerleader and not afraid to pelt any of you with a snowball. Now Rachel, I'm guessing that she will start out hiding, but her competitiveness will turn her into a diva with a snowball. Not a nice combination boys. So what I am saying is that you may think you have this battle won but that is not the case. Just be prepared is all."

Kurt finished his little rant to see half of the Warblers staring at him with shocked looks on their faces. Jeff and Nick were too distracted by each other to have heard anything that Kurt said. The council appeared to be whispering about something, and kept sending glances to Kurt.

"I don't think they were expecting that." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. "It was only fair for them to know. I'd hate to see Wes get plummeted by a girl." The sarcasm was thick in Kurt's voice.

Wes' voice brought most of the Warblers out of their trance and ended Kurt and Blaine's whispered conversation. "What do you suggest we do Kurt?"

Kurt took a second to respond, wanting to make sure that he had all of the Warbler's attention. "I am assuming that the purpose of this snowball fight is to have fun, correct?" The three council members nodded. "Well, I suggest that we mix up the Warblers with the New Directions."

Once again chatter broke out; "Silence!" everyone stopped talking and looked back to Wes who was holding his gavel in his hand. "Kurt, how do you suggest we divide the teams?"

"One team will be me, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Santana, Puck, Britt, Quinn and Mercedes. The other team will be Wes, David, Trent, Flint, James, Finn, Rachel, Sam, Mike and Tina. Artie is gone on vacation so he won't be here." Kurt waited to see everyone's reactions to the teams.

Trent, Flint and James were whispering in the back and seemed to be fairly happy that they were all on the same team together, as did Wes and David. Jeff leaned over Nick to fist bump Kurt who just smiled back. "Don't' make me regret it Jeff." The blonde just winked at him.

"Alright, all in favor of Warbler Kurt's proposal for mixed teams and his selections of such teams, raise your hands." All of the Warblers raised their hands. "It's settled then." And Wes banged his gavel.

The rest of the time at Wes' mansion was spent with the Warblers talking and just spending time together. Kurt and Blaine hadn't seen anyone other than Nick and Jeff since school had ended and they enjoyed the time to catch up with their friends. As it neared evening the Warblers slowly left, excited to return the next day for what was sure to be one epic snowball fight.

**Next chapter is the snowball fight! I hope you liked my teams. I thought it would be funnier if the Warblers and New Directions were mixed up together. And it's only three more days until a new Glee! I'm just a tad bit excited. : )**

**Jtangel: Oh private school boys, always making a commotion, and let me just say this is only the beginning of Wes having some secret plan.**

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**BrooketheLlama: Aww thanks! That is so nice to hear!**

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: ****Over 30 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm really sorry for the delay, the internet was being stupid. Anyways, here is the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

The Warblers had gathered in Wes' backyard and were waiting for the arrival of the New Directions. Wes and David had laid out the entire 'battlefield' as they deemed it. The boundaries were marked out and it was decided that each team would have thirty minutes to prepare their forts and create a game plan before the snowball fight began.

"Kurt!" Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany squealed as they spotted him and ran over to where he was standing next to Blaine.

"Hello ladies! Nice to see you all again." Kurt hugged all the girls.

"Porcelain, long time no see." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Santana." She just smirked in return though Kurt knew that she was secretly happy to see him and Blaine.

By then all of the New Directions had wandered over to where the Warblers were standing. Both show choirs were wearing thick jackets and hats to keep out the cold. Blaine and Kurt along with some of the other Warblers also had red and blue Dalton scarfs around their necks.

"New Directions, welcome." Wes stepped forward with David and Thad to address the group. "In the spirit of camaraderie, we have decided to mix the Warblers with the New Directions." Thad continued. "The teams are as follows." The three council members took turns going over the teams, the boundaries created and the basic rules that had been established.

Blaine and Kurt were only half listening, both having already heard this speech the previous day. "I like your selections for our team." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he wound his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"I'm glad." Kurt whispered back, leaning back to kiss him before looking back to the council who were finishing their talk.

"Alright, you will have thirty minutes to plan and do whatever and then I will give the signal and this snowball fight will begin." Blaine sighed in relief as Wes finished the speech.

"I thought he was never going to shut up." Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt laughed and grabbed his hand to go over to their designated area. Kurt stopped when he heard Jeff's voice shout out.

"WAIT! I need to say something before you all go wherever." Jeff kneeled down in front of Nick and took one of his hands as everyone else watched on. "Nick," he began.

"Yes Jeff?" He asked raising an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why his boyfriend was kneeling in front of him while their friends watched.

Jeff paused, and looked up into Nick's eyes, "None of us know how this fight is going to end…but there is something I need to say, because this maybe the last chance I have." Nick rolled his eyes at how dramatic Jeff was being but stayed silent. "Nick, you are the most wonderful person I know, and I love you."

"I love you too Jeff. Now get off your knee you idiot." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him up. Jeff stood, wrapping his arms around Nick and kissing his cheek.

"Now that we have endured that declaration of love" Wes shot a glare over to Jeff. "let this snowball fight begin!" The group began to separate into their teams as each one made it way over to their side.

"Oh it's on Wesley!" Jeff hollered across the snowy field.

"Bring it Sterling!" Wes shouted back. Nick laughed and tugged on Jeff's arm. "Come on, you'll be able to pelt him with snowballs in a second." Jeff smiled evilly in the direction of Wes.

Thad, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes and Puck were waiting for the two couples to join them. They all gathered around and the boys started to build a wall in front while the girls sat down and began making snowballs. Thirty minutes later they had a decent wall built and a stash of ammunition.

"Alright, let this snowball fight begin in three, two, one, GO!" Wes' voice rang out across the field. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "It's time to take down man hands and Frankentein, later Porcelain and Hobbit." Santana shouted back to Kurt and Blaine. Both rolled their eyes, "Bye Santana, have fun!"

Nick and Jeff were the next to leave, Jeff muttering something about smashing Wes' face with a snowball under his breath. Quinn, Thad, Puck and Mercedes ran over to where Sam was standing with Mike and Tina, ambushing them with snowballs.

"Come on," Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him. They both stopped to grab a couple snowballs before looking around the around the field. Wes and David were trying to ward off Nick and Jeff while Rachel was hiding behind Finn as Santana and Brittney attacked them. Well, Santana threw the snowballs while Brittney tried to create a snow cat. "Over there," Blaine pointed to a small group of people. Kurt nodded in approval.

Both boys moved around the outskirts of the field until they were standing behind the group, Kurt looked over to Blaine who nodded and they pelted the boys in front of them.

"What the?" Trent shouted turning around as a snowball hit his shoulder only to be hit again only this time in the face.

"My bad." Kurt smirked, before running off with Blaine.

"I will get you Klaine, you better watch out!" Trent shouted as they ran from him. He cursed under his breath and wiped the snow from his face. "Flint, James, operation take down Klaine is a go." The two Warblers nodded. "What's the plan?" Flint asked as Trent got a mischievous look on his face.

Kurt and Blaine ran off laughing, "Did you see Trent's face?" Kurt managed to ask once they stopped running and he caught his breath. They were standing by a collection of trees that were on the edge of field.

"It was priceless." Blaine agreed before looking up to Kurt. His breath almost caught in his throat at the appearance of the beautiful boy in front of him. Kurt's face was flushed from running and the cold, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

Kurt noticed Blaine staring at him, "Blaine?"

The curly haired boy broke from his trance and slowly walked forward until he had Kurt pinned with his back against a tree. "You look so beautiful right now." Blaine murmured running his hand over Kurt's cheek which was cold under his touch. He leaned forward, their breath mixing into a cloud between them. Kurt closed the distance pressing his lips to Blaine's and pulling him closer until their bodies were flush. They kissed until Kurt pulled back; pressing kisses against Blaine's jaw.

"I love you". Blaine smiled before lifting Kurt's chin, "I love you too." Their lips were brushing when the side of Blaine's face was suddenly covered in snow. He swore and jumped back from Kurt. Blaine was plummeted by more snowballs and heard Kurt swear as he too was attacked. Blaine looked up just in time to see Trent, James and Flint running off laughing to each other.

"Blaine" He turned his head to see Kurt brushing the snow off himself. "Ready to go get Trent back for this?" Blaine smiled at the determination on Kurt's face.

"Oh yeah, lets so get that stupid sassy Warbler." He reached out to grasp Kurt's hand and they ran off to the other side of the field where Trent, James and Flint were hiding behind their wall.

After a few more hours the two groups met in the center of the field. Their clothing was soaked from the snow but smiles covered everyone's face.

"Well, I think it's time for hot chocolate!" Wes shouted and everyone agreed.

"I think that is the best idea Wes has had all day." Kurt whispered to Blaine but just loud enough that the council member could hear him. Both boys laughed as Wes shot a glare in their direction.

"Lead the way Welsey!" Kurt patted him on the back before following the group into the house.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked Kurt later that evening when they were curled up on his bed watching reruns of Project Runway.

"Yeah I did." Kurt replied sincerely, tucking his head under Blaine's chin and nuzzling to his side. Blaine absentmindedly ran his fingers though Kurt's hair.

"Shane and Reed will be here tomorrow, it will be a lot louder around here." Blaine commented. Kurt laughed, "Yeah, but nothing we aren't used, still quieter than Dalton. There we have to deal Reed and Shane in addition to Wes and David's epic bromance and Nick and Jeff."

"That's true. I almost miss it though. It's been a little weird not seeing Shane every day." Kurt turned to look at Blaine who smiled though Kurt knew it was just a front.

"You don't have to hide it from me Blaine, I know you miss him. He's your brother, and no one can fill that spot." Kurt paused. "Is it weird that I think of him as my obnoxious little brother?"

"Way to lighten the mood." Blaine laughed. "I guess not, maybe someday he actually will be."

Kurt smiled at the thought. "But then we would have to get married."

"I could deal with that." Blaine said only to be elbowed in the ribs by Kurt. "Ow! What was that for?"

Kurt just shrugged and kissed Blaine on the cheek before snuggling back into Blaine's side and returning his gaze to the movie.

**So there you go! Next chapter, Reed and Shane return from New York and join the Hudmels. Also, thoughts on the Glee episode? Anyone else disappointed by the lack of Klaine? But super excited for the MJ episode? **

**Leahmo3004: Yep that was me. I'm glad you like Dalton! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Dreamer 3097: Hope you liked it. **

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: ****Reed and Shane are back from New York!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Back Home, Dec 28****th****:**

"KURT!" Kurt was vaguely aware of someone pounding on his door and shouting his name but he was still half asleep. "Kurt!"

"Oh my god, make him shut up!" Kurt grumbled into Blaine's side. Blaine yawned, having woken up the first time Finn pounded on the door. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead before turning towards the door, "What do you want Finn?"

The tall boy threw open the door and stumbled into their room. "They're here!"

Kurt dragged himself into a sitting position so he could look at Finn. "Who is here?" He yawned.

"Miss me?" A voice came from behind Finn, the taller boy moved aside to show two boys who were standing in the doorway.

"Shane! Reed! What are you doing here? It's like early in the morning." Kurt was still a little disorientated from having just woken up and he actually had no idea what time it was.

Shane shrugged, "We got on an earlier flight, surprise!"

"How are you still asleep Kurt? You're always awake super early at Dalton." Reed said, leaning against Shane.

"Blaine keep you up last night." Shane smirked. Blaine threw a pillow at his brother. "Really Shane?"

Finn was standing awkwardly in the center of the room, in between the two couples. "I'm going to leave now." He grumbled before fleeing and going into his room.

"Anyways, why don't you to get up so we can actually do something." Shane whined. Reed grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the room. "We'll be downstairs." Reed smiled before closing the door.

Kurt collapsed back into the pillows. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "We should probably get up, I wouldn't put it past Shane to come barge in again." Kurt was much too comfortable to move. "Don't want to get up."

Blaine sighed, he was usually the grumpy one in the morning not Kurt, which reminded him, "Kurt, don't make me threaten you."

Kurt lifted his head to glare at Blaine, "Really Blaine?"

"Really, now get up, come on. I know you want to see all of the clothing that Reed as brought you from New York." There was no way that Kurt could agree with that. "Fine" he leaned over to quickly kiss Blaine before he got out of bed.

Twenty minutes later Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen where Reed and Shane were sitting around the table talking with Finn.

"Look who decided to join us!" Shane exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too Shane." Blaine tried to stifle a yawn and shook his head at his brother's ridiculous enthusiasm.

Shane pretended to look hurt, "missed you too big bro." He stood and pulled Blaine into a hug.

Kurt smiled at the interaction between the two before sitting down next to Reed. "So what do you guys want to do today?"

Finn stood from the table, "I'm going to hang out with Rachel all day, I'll catch you guys later." Once Finn had left Reed and Shane looked at each other before Shane spoke, "We were thinking of going to Dalton to drop off some stuff from New York."

A smile grew on Kurt's face, even though he had seen a lot of the Warblers yesterday at the snowball fight, a part of him missed the expansive halls of Dalton. It was like a second home to him and even though he loved spending the holidays with his family, he was itching to get back to school.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kurt got up to make coffee and grab some bagels that they could eat along the way.

After the two hour drive to Westerville which consisted of Blaine and Shane arguing over songs on the radio and a lot of singing the four boys finally made it back to Dalton. Kurt threw open his car door and went around to grab Blaine's hand before skipping up the steps to their dorm.

"Someone's happy to be back." Blaine chuckled.

"That I am, and it's not like you can deny that you missed Dalton." Kurt opened the door and they made their way up the staircase with Shane and Reed trailing behind with their suitcases

"Who said that I was trying to deny it?" Blaine asked as they stopped outside Kurt and Reed's room.

"No one" Kurt kissed him before turning back to Reed and Shane who had just walked up the stairs.

"We'll be in my room." Kurt told them before opening the door and pulling Blaine inside. Kurt went over to sit on his bed while Blaine stood inside the doorway. He looked around, "Wow, it's a lot cleaner in than the last time I was here."

"You're never going to forget that are you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I almost had a heart attack when I walked in here to see clothes strewn everywhere." He moved to sit next to Kurt on the bed.

"Well, I'm sorry for almost killing you." Kurt exaggerated. "But it was necessary, I have looked pretty fabulous this break if I do say so myself."

Blaine laughed before he leaned in, his lips brushing Kurt's, "that you have". He closed the gap between them. Kurt responded immediately and shifted so he could weave his fingers though Blaine's curls, holding him closer. Blaine was just about to move his hand under Kurt's shirt when the door flew open and a certain blonde Warbler waltzed into the room.

"Hey guys!" Jeff shouted with a huge grin across his face. Blaine collapsed on the bed, muttering how he was going to kill Jeff under his breath.

Kurt shot a glare at Jeff, "Really Jeff?"

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He asked innocently, though the wink he gave Kurt suggested that he knew very well what he was interrupting.

Kurt was going to shoot him some sarcastic remark when Nick burst into the room scowling at Jeff before looking towards Kurt and Blaine who was still lying on the bed. "Sorry guys. We saw Reed and Shane who said that you were here and someone here decided to come say 'hi'."

Nick elbowed Jeff. "Ow! What was that for?" Nick looked at Jeff like he was an idiot, which sometimes he was. "You know very well what that was for!" he retorted.

Jeff crossed his arms and sulked for a second. "Well since Kurt and Blaine here don't seem to appreciate our company I suppose we will just be leaving." Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and started to move towards the door. Nick looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Kurt who laughed.

"Bye Jeff!" Kurt shouted once they had exited. Jeff stuck his head back into the room. "Bye Kurt! And you might want to check Blaine, he hasn't moved since I got there."

Kurt laughed, most of his anger dissolving. "Don't worry about it Jeff, see you later." Jeff smiled and then left again and Kurt could hear Nick yelling at him in the hallway as they went back to their room.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, "Blaine?"

He opened his hazel eyes, "I'm going to kill Jeff."

Kurt laughed, "Sure you are."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat up with a sigh. Kurt smiled back at him. "We should probably go find Reed and Shane." Blaine nodded.

"But first," he leaned back in to kiss Kurt again. He kissed him until they were both breathless. "Come on." Blaine hopped of the bed and took Kurt's hand as they walked out of the room to find Shane and Reed.

Once both Reed and Shane had deposited their things into their room the four boys got back into Kurt's Navigator and began the journey to Lima.

"My dad and Carole are already home." Kurt remarked, noting the two cars in the driveway as he and Blaine made their way to the front door. Reed and Shane were laughing at something behind them.

Kurt opened the front door and walked into the living room where Burt was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey dad."

Burt looked up from the TV, "Hey boys, where were you?"

"We went to Dalton." Kurt explained sitting down next to Blaine on the couch. "Reed and Shane are here." As if on cue the other two boys walked into the living room.

"Hey Burt!" Shane sat down on the other end of the couch and Reed sat between him and Kurt.

"Hi Shane, Reed. Did you have a good vacation so far?" Burt asked.

"Yeah we did, and thank you for letting us stay with you." Reed replied leaning into Shane's side.

Burt smiled back the boys, "No problem, we love having you two around. Just don't destroy our kitchen like Nick and Jeff did."

Both Reed and Shane turned to look at Kurt with questioning looks. "I'll tell you later."

They returned their attention to the TV, both Shane and Reed took turns answering Burt's questions about New York while Kurt and Blaine were snuggled next to each other.

An hour later Carole walked in to living room announcing that dinner was ready. They all made their way to the dining room after Reed and Shane had received their hugs from Carole. Dinner passed quickly and Kurt was happy to see how well his friends got along with his family.

Finn returned later that evening when Shane, Reed, Blaine and Kurt were in the living room watching a movie. Reed fell asleep during the movie and Shane had to carry him upstairs to Kurt's room where they were staying.

"Good night Blaine, good night Kurt." Shane said quietly not wanting to wake up Reed. The boys were all upstairs and in bed.

Kurt shifted in Blaine's arms. "Good night Shane."

"Good night Shane." Blaine echoed. He leaned down to kiss Kurt's hair before drifting off to sleep, happy that he got to spend the last part of the holiday with the most important people in his life.

**I liked writing this chapter, Klaine, Niff and Rane! There are only a couple more chapters of this story left, but I am already starting to work on my next story. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. : )**

**Leahmo3004: Dalton does take a really long time to read. I think everyone won the snowball fight, it was just for fun. Thanks!**

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: ****I'm really sorry for the delay, but I made this chapter long to make up for it. I did a lot of research for this story and I tried to make everything as accurate as possible, even though I have never been to Columbus. **

**Disclaimer: Neither Glee nor the Columbus Zoo belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Zoo Dec. 29th:**

Kurt was awake at his usual time of 8am and was not surprised to see Blaine still passed out next to him. He leaned over and kissed his tan cheek before getting up. On his way back from the bathroom Kurt glanced at the air mattress where Shane and Reed were sleeping to notice that the later was missing.

Kurt wasn't surprised when he entered the kitchen and saw Reed sitting at the small table bent over a magazine. "Good morning Reed."

Slightly startled Reed looked up to see Kurt walking into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. "Good morning Kurt. I see you are awake at your usual time." he joked.

Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee and went to sit down across from his friend. "I know, it's amazing right. What are you reading?"

Reed simply held up the magazine and Kurt immediately recognized the cover of it to be the French edition of Vogue. "I bought it in New York, not exactly the easiest thing to find in Ohio." Reed explained.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "So what should we do today, that is once we get our lazy boyfriends out of bed."

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo and stay for the Christmas lights in the evening, even though Christmas is over it would still be cool to see." Reed suggested.

Kurt took another sip of his coffee. "That's a great idea. I'm sure my dad won't mind. Should we go to the one in Toledo or Columbus?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I have never been to either?" Reed asked glancing back down to the magazine.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Well then we are going to the one in Columbus, it's an extra half hour to drive but it's worth it."

"Sounds like a plan, we should probably go wake the Anderson's up though, it will take us a couple hours to get ready to leave let alone the drive there."

"True." Kurt said with a laugh, "But at least we know how to get them up." He smirked and Reed knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Kurt, do you want to invite anyone else? I know it's early in the morning but maybe Mercedes, Quinn or Santana and Brittney would want to come as well." Reed asked as he and Kurt walked up the stairs. Kurt paused before his bedroom door to send a text message to Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes.

"Alright, I invited them along." He announced, "Now let's go wake up those Andersons."

Kurt and Reed walked into his room and Reed jumped on the air mattress laughing as Shane groaned and tried to hide under his pillow.

"Time to wake up Shane, we have plans for today!" Reed eagerly shook Shane's shoulder and tried to pull the pillow away from Shane.

"Why is Reed shouting?" Blaine's voice sounded thick with sleep and he sat up to see Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning" Kurt leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Now get up. Reed and I have a trip planned for today." Kurt shot a pointed look to Shane. "Now."

"Blaine." Shane drawled, "Make you boyfriend be quiet and tell him it's too early to be awake." Shane flopped back over before burrowing under the blankets.

"Shane Anderson, do not make me threaten you again!" Reed shouted grabbing the pillow from Shane and hitting him over the head with it.

"Fine" Shane grumbled sitting up. "What is this plan you have?"

Reed and Kurt took turns explaining their plan to go to the Columbus Zoo for the afternoon and stay for the Wildlights display that evening before driving back to Lima. Both Shane and Blaine approved of the plan.

"Quinn and Mercedes are also going to come with us. They will be here in an hour so we need to be ready to leave before then." Kurt said checking the messages on his phone.

"What about Santana and Brittney?" Reed asked leaning back against Shane who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"They already had plans for today." Kurt stood and went into his closet to grab a scarf, hat and gloves. "I'll go make breakfast, but please get ready quickly."

"I'll help!" Reed chimed removing Shane's arms and giving him a look for warning.

Shane raised his arms in surrender, "I'm up. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Both Shane and Blaine arrived in the kitchen twenty minutes later. After they ate a delicious breakfast and packed a few snacks and drinks for the road Quinn and Mercedes arrived at the Hudmel's. Once hugs had been distributed, both Mercedes and Quinn had missed seeing Shane and Reed around, the group piled into Kurt's Navigator and began the two hour drive to Columbus. The girls considered them as little brothers even though they were only a year younger. The drive passed smoothly, lots of talk about New York, music and the New Year's party.<p>

"We're here!" Kurt parked the Navigator and the six of them clambered out. Blaine and Kurt instantly joined hands smiling. Shane threw his arm around Reed's shoulder; the blonde rested his head on his shoulder. Quinn was holding hands with Reed and Kurt had his arm linked with Mercedes.

Once they purchased their tickets, it was time to decide what area to explore first. Kurt and Quinn were the only ones who had been to the zoo before so they agreed to stick together as a group.

"Why don't we go to North America, make a loop and then go Asia Quest. After that we can decide where to go next." Only after saying that did Kurt realize how odd it sounded.

Shane was trying to hold in a laugh, "Alright, let this voyage begin!" He punched the air and grabbed Reed's hand, rushing over to the closest exhibit.

"Are you sure that's your brother white boy?" Mercedes asked Blaine as they followed Shane at a much slower pace.

"I'll get back to you on that Mercedes."

Blaine, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes wandered around the exhibits looking at all the animals. Once they had finished walking though North America and Asia Quest, the group made its way over to a bench, Blaine and Shane offered to get everyone hot chocolates.

Quinn sat down on Kurt's lap and leaned back, resting her head by his neck. "We miss you Kurt. I know you like Dalton, but McKinley isn't the same without you." She had a sad smile on her face. Kurt hugged her close, "I know, I miss you guys too. We will just have to make sure that we spend more time together."

Blaine walked back over with three cups of hot chocolate, handing one to Quinn before sitting down between Kurt and Mercedes.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend Quinn?" He joked, giving Kurt his drink before sipping his own.

"I wouldn't dare." Quinn smirked. They all turned to look at the other end of the bench when they heard Reed squeal. Shane had pulled the curly haired boy into his lap, hugging his middle.

"I am definitely not related to him." Blaine dead-panned grinning at Mercedes who laughed at the comment.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Blaine and Kurt were standing in front of the penguin exhibit, the others were up ahead looking at the polar bears. They were watching the black and white bird zipping through the water when Kurt felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and his heart almost broke in two. A little boy, probably about 4 years old was looking up at him with wide green eyes as tears ran down his rosy cheeks. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand to get his attention before kneeling in front of the little boy.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, wanting nothing more than to hug the boy but not wanting to scare him. The boy shook his head, light brown curls falling to his face, his bottom lip quivering.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kurt asked gently, brushing the curls from his face. Kurt sensed that Blaine had knelt beside him but he couldn't tear his eyes from the small boy.

"Jackson, my name is Jackson." He sniffled and rubbed his little hands over his eyes.

"How old are you Jackson?" He held up four fingers, Blaine smiled at him. "Are you lost, where is your parent?"

Jackson nodded his head, the curls falling back into his face. "I can't find my mommy." The tears began to fall down his face again.

"It's okay sweetie." Kurt reached out to hold Jackson's little hand. "We will help you find your mom. It will be alright."

Jackson looked up at them through his curls, green eyes shining with hope. "Really?"

Blaine laughed, "Of course buddy." He stood and offered his hand which Jackson took so he was between Kurt and Blaine. "My name is Blaine, and this is Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt walked back to the main entrance of the zoo, Jackson between them holding both their hands. The little boy was shy but answered their questions, his face lit up when Kurt said he liked his outfit. They made their way to the office; Blaine explained to the receptionist that Jackson was lost as Kurt led him over to the chairs. Jackson climbed into the chair next to him before moving to sit in Kurt's lap. He laid his head against Kurt's shoulder before closing his eyes.

"He must be tired." Blaine commented, sitting next to Kurt and brushing the hair from Jackson's face. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the boy he loved. Kurt looked so at ease with Jackson and Blaine's mind flashed ahead to when they might have their own children.

"I think being lost really took all of his energy. What did the lady at the desk say?" Kurt shuffled slightly in his chair, not wanting to disturb Jackson, so he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "She said that they are going to send an announcement over the speakers throughout the zoo, I texted Quinn to explain why we disappeared."

They sat there quietly talking when a lady came into the waiting area looking a little frantic. She noticed Jackson in Kurt's lap and rushed over.

"Jackson, its mommy." He turned his head and a smile grew across his face. "Mommy!" and he launched himself into her arms. The lady stood, Jackson's arms wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you so much. I'm Clarissa, Jackson's mom. Really thank you." She gushed.

"It's no problem, we are just happy that he found you. You have an amazing son Clarissa." Kurt said standing along with Blaine. "I'm Kurt, and this is Blaine."

Jackson turned to look at Kurt and Blaine before talking to his mom, "Kurt and Blaine are from Lima too mommy! Can I play with them sometime? They're my new friends."

Clarissa looked down at her little boy, "of course sweetie." She turned back to Kurt and Blaine. "Maybe you could babysit him sometime if you'd like?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other smiling, "We would love to." Blaine replied. They exchanged phone numbers and Clarissa promised to call them in a week to watch Jackson. After saying their goodbyes Blaine and Kurt wandered around the zoo before they caught sight of Reed and Shane, Quinn and Mercedes were talking off to the side.

"Hey guys!" Kurt shouted, walking over to where they were sitting. "Sorry about that." Both he and Blaine took turns explaining the situation with Jackson. Mercedes and Quinn commenting appropriately while Reed and Shane half listened.

"Well, the light show will be starting soon; we should head over to the pond so we can watch." Quinn suggested. Everyone agreed. They navigated their way through the crowd until they stood at the edge of the pond, next to a row of trees covered in lights.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, kissing his temple as they waited for the show to begin. After a few minutes the music began and the lights changed colors and blinked with the music. The entire pond was surrounded by the illuminated trees that changed with the music.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who was humming along to the music. As the lights changed his face was bathed in different colors as his eyes twinkled. Blaine could feel Kurt's gaze and smiled, kissing him briefly before looking back across the water. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, whispering "I love you," into his ear.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, "I think this should be our new tradition. No matter what city we live in, we will always go see the Christmas lights at the zoo."

"I think I live with that." Kurt said with a smile. He kissed Blaine's cheek before looking back to the lights, thinking about the new tradition that had been created.

**I have a tumblr now! And I posted a video of the light show if you want to go watch it. My URL is reidbetweentheelines. You can also YouTube Columbus zoo Wildlights to see the video. Feel free to follow me; I'll probably post snippets of what I'm writing and fangirl about Glee. I was thinking of writing a one shot with Blaine and Kurt babysitting Jackson, thoughts? : )**

**Leahmo3004: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot.**

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: ****Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I have way too much homework, but I guess that's what I get for majoring in engineering. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Shane/Reed belong to the amazing CP Coulter. **

**Enjoy!**

**~reidbetweentheelines**

**Party Preparation Dec 30th:**

Kurt woke up and shifted in Blaine's arms, inhaling the scent that was purely Blaine. Kurt felt Blaine's nose nuzzling his ear and sighed. "Good morning love". Kurt didn't reply, only lifted his head slightly to smile at Blaine before resting his head back on his chest.

"Reed and Shane went downstairs" Blaine trailed off and moved so he was hovering over Kurt's face before leaning down and kissing Kurt who responded instantly. Kurt pulled back for a second, and moved his head so Blaine was forced to kiss his cheek. "Blaine, I have morning breath." He insisted.

"Don't care." Blaine murmured fixing his mouth back to Kurt's. Blaine squeaked in surprise when Kurt rolled them over so he was now on top of Blaine, their bodies flush. They continued kissing and Kurt was planting soft kisses to Blaine's collarbone when someone knocked on the door. Kurt groaned in annoyance and rolled off Blaine so they were lying side by side. He sat up and looked towards the door, "Yes?" annoyance thick in his voice.

Shane and Reed came bounding into the room, looking way to cheerful for the morning.

"I hate to interrupt anything" Shane said sarcastically, Kurt glaring at him, "but Carole wanted us to tell you to get your asses out of bed and come eat."

Reed elbowed Shane, "What Shane _meant_ to say is that Carole wanted us to say that breakfast is ready and she wants Blaine and Shane to go to the store with her."

Blaine yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Alright, we will be down in a second." Reed turned to leave but Shane held him in place. Blaine shot a look at his brother, "Do you need something Shane?"

"Nope, but you need to be down in ten minutes. Or else I will be back." Shane pulled Reed from the room.

"I have no idea how you two are related." Kurt's gaze was still focused on the spot where Shane had just been standing.

Blaine sighed running his hand though his curls, "Neither do I." He kissed Kurt once more before they both got up.

* * *

><p>After the boys enjoyed a delicious breakfast, Carole left with Blaine and Shane to get food for the party. Kurt and Reed stayed behind to clean the house and arrange the living room for the next day.<p>

"Boys, I'm going to get some groceries, so feel free to wander around and get food for the party, and just come find me when you're done." Carole gave Shane and Blaine a smile before taking a cart and walking away.

"Come on big bro, we've got a lot of shopping to do." Shane grabbed Blaine's arm and immediately pulled him to the chip and cracker aisle.

"Really Shane, you are such a teenager." Blaine looked around at the bags of trans fat and empty calories.

Shane was staring intently at the shelves like he was about to make the most important decision of his life. "This is a party Blaine; feel free to eat your rabbit food but I want junk food." He reached down and grabbed the largest bag of Ranch Doritos that he could find.

Blaine rolled his eyes "Fine, but get a bag of Cheetos while you're at it."

Shane turned to him a huge grin spread across his face. "That's the spirit. What else do you want to get that Kurt forbids you from eating?"

"He doesn't forbid me from eating anything" Blaine countered.

Shane put his hands on his hips, "Blaine"

"Shane."

The brothers looked at each, both waiting for the other to speak first. "Red vines, we need to get some red vines." Blaine said smiling and trying to break the tension.

"Oh! Good idea. Red vines…." Shane trailed off.

"What the hell can't they do?" Both Blaine and Shane laughed at the old joke. "Come on; let's go get some red vines and other food Kurt won't approve of." Blaine shook his head with a smile on his face and followed Shane around the store until their arms were full.

They found Carole and helped her carry the bags to the car.

"Why don't we stop at the Lima Bean on the way back?" She suggested turning the key in the ignition.

"Great idea, maybe a coffee will distract Kurt from the obscene amount of junk food we bought." Blaine said chuckling, imaging wrath of Kurt that was waiting for him at home.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as soon as the door to the Hudmel house was opened.<p>

"In the kitchen!" Kurt shouted back.

Blaine quickly walked into the kitchen and placed both his and Kurt's coffees on the counter before grabbing Kurt in his arms and kissing him hard. Kurt squeaked in surprise before threading his hands into Blaine's hair and clinging to him.

Blaine moved his face and nuzzled into the dip between Kurt's shoulder and neck. "I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" Kurt replied, looking to Reed who shrugged, he had no idea what made Blaine act like that.

"The barista hit on him." Kurt looked to the doorway to see Shane standing there.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Blaine mumbled, not moving from his position in Kurt's arms.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine you don't need to apologize, you are just a flirt and too adorable for your own good." He pulled Blaine's head up to look at him, giving him another kiss. "And thank you for the coffee."

"Come on, let's go watch a movie and make Shane put the food away." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and his coffee, pulling him into the living room and down onto the couch next to him.

"Why are you making Shane put the food away?" Kurt asked, feeling like he was missing something.

"Because he just stood there and laughed while the barista was hitting on me." Blaine said louder than necessary so Shane would hear him. Sure enough laughter flowed from the kitchen into the living room followed by muffled voices but neither Blaine nor Kurt was paying attention. They intertwined their fingers together and sipped their coffee.

They both looked up when Reed sauntered into the living room and sat in the chair, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Reed," Shane said, his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Can you please help me put the food away?" Shane's eyes were wide his lip pouting and walked over to where Reed was sitting.

"Why should I?" Reed looked up at him trying to remain in control but it was slipping every second he had to look at Shane's face.

"Because you love me." Shane said, grabbing Reed's hands and pulling him up and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist.

"Fine" Reed conceded placing a finger on Shane's lips to keep him from talking. "But on one condition."

"What?" Shane asked automatically searching Reed's face for any hint.

Reed smiled, "you have to kiss me."

Shane laughed, "Oh I can handle that." He leaned down to kiss Reed.

"Hey! Take it to the kitchen!" Kurt threw a pillow at them, as Blaine fell over laughing.

Shane didn't say anything; just shot Kurt a glare which the brunette returned before grabbing Reed's hand and towing him back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Reed and Shane returned from the kitchen half an hour later and cuddled in the chair turning their attention to the movie that was playing. Blaine had fallen asleep against Kurt's chest and Reed closed his eyes, snuggling into Shane. Neither Kurt nor Shane spoke, instead enjoying the silence with the movie as background noise, content to hold the boy they loved.<p>

The movie was nearing a close when Finn and Rachel walked in, Rachel loudly talking like always.

"Shhh!" Kurt and Shane said at the same time both motioning to Blaine and Reed who were asleep.

"Sorry!" Rachel whispered loudly, holding her hands up in surrender. She and Finn sat down in the love seat.

Reed didn't wake up but Blaine stirred and sat up, and rubbing his eyes, "Go back to sleep." Kurt whispered into to his ear, continuing to run his fingers though Blaine's hair. The curly haired boy nodded and placed his head back on Kurt's chest, closing his heavy eye lids.

"You can put a new movie in Rachel." Kurt whispered.

Rachel nodded and moved over to the TV, glancing through the titles before picking a movie. She put the movie in and went back to sit by Finn. The opening lines of _Funny Girl_ began to play and Rachel looked over to Kurt who smiled at her choice. The six teens watched the movie until Carole came in to say that dinner was ready.

Finn and Rachel left, leaving Kurt and Shane to wake up Reed and Blaine. They wandered into the dining room a few minutes later. During dinner, Carole and Burt reminded them all about the rules for the party the next night, making sure that they all understood.

"Kurt, is there anything you want me to bring tomorrow night?" Rachel asked late that evening putting her coat on as she got ready to head home. Reed and Shane had already gone up stairs to sleep and Blaine and Kurt were going to follow as soon as Rachel left.

"Actually yes, I was thinking you could bring your karaoke machine. Since we are all from show choirs it might be nice to sing songs that we actually want to sing. Plus I've missed singing with you guys." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling at his friend.

"Of course! But you have to save a duet for me." Rachel was bounding with new found energy at the idea.

"No problem Rach. Good night, see you tomorrow!"

"Good night!" Rachel gave Kurt and Blaine a hug, Finn a kiss and then left.

"Karaoke?" Blaine asked, raising one of his eyebrows as he and Kurt walked upstairs.

"I thought it would be fun. Plus we haven't sang together in front of a group since 'Candles'." Kurt replied nudging Blaine's shoulder at the memory.

"Well then I guess we will have to pick a good song to sing." Blaine's eyes twinkled, excited to sing with Kurt tomorrow.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect song."

**There you go! So the next chapter will be the last, but I plan on making it long, and depending on how the writing goes I may split it into two parts. Also, if you have a song that you would like to see someone(s) sing, leave a review with the person/people and the song and I'll try to fit it in. Once again thanks for the reviews and everything!**

**Also, the one shot about Jackson will be posted later this week!**

**tumblr: reidbetweentheelines **

**Emzi1996: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**leahmo34: Thanks! And thanks for answering! **

**Dreamer 3097: Thanks!**

**Reviews make me happy! : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is! The final and longest chapter of **_**Home with the Hudmels**_**! Once again a HUGE thank you to everyone who read this story, it means so much to me! You are all amazing! **

**Also a big thank you to tortorm who gave me some song ideas. **

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and Reed/Shane belong to the amazing CP Coulter. I also don't own any of the songs used. **

**Enjoy!**

**PARTY! December 31****st****- January 1****st**

"It's party time!" Shane shouted throwing open the door to Kurt's room and dancing around in small circles. Reed giggled when Shane grabbed his hand so the two of them were dancing together to a silent beat.

"Really Shane, it's like" Kurt rolled over onto Blaine who let out a huff at the sudden weight, to look at the clock, "10 in the morning. People aren't getting here until 7 tonight." Kurt rolled back over but stayed cuddled against Blaine.

"Yes, but we still have a lot to do!" Shane exclaimed.

"Like what?" Reed and Kurt asked at the same time.

Shane sighed, "Like wake up Frankenteen-"

"He will wake up on his own" Kurt interjected which earned him a glare from Shane who continued speaking, "And decorating-"

"Done"

"And preparing the food-" Shane practically growled trying to come up with something.

"Done, everything is in the fridge; we only have to put the chips in bowls and the pizza in the oven at 6:30." Kurt smirked, ready to counter anything Shane said.

"Ugh! Fine, can you two please at least get up!" Shane whined, "There is only so much Reed and I can do for entertainment when there are people in the house!"

"Shane!" Kurt and Reed shouted at the same time. Reed's face was red from embarrassment and Kurt dropped his head into his hands.

"TMI Shane!" Blaine grumbled burying his head into the pillow.

"Why don't we get coffee?" Reed quickly asked trying to divert everyone's attention from Shane's last comment.

Both Kurt and Blaine raised their heads at the same time, making Shane laugh.

"Sure besides I want to see this barista that keeps hitting on Blaine, put her in her place." Kurt had his best bitch face on.

"Oh god please, I will love you forever! I mean- I already love, but I would love you more- well I wouldn't-" Kurt turned around and pushed Blaine into the pillows silencing him with a kiss.

"Can you please stop sucking face with my brother so we can leave?" Shane said impatiently.

Kurt kissed Blaine for another minutes just to annoy Shane before pulling away and getting up.

"You can leave now Shane, we'll be down in 10 minutes." Shane opened his mouth to say something. "And yes we know that you will come back up here and drag us downstairs if we are late."

Shane's face dropped as Kurt said exactly what he was going to say. Reed laughed, kissing his cheek before grabbing his hand and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"That's her" Blaine whispered to Kurt as they walked into the Lima bean, Reed and Shane following them and talking about a jacket Reed wanted to design.<p>

"Don't worry. I've got this." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and kissed his cheek before turning his attention to the barista that had been pining after Blaine. She wasn't ugly, quite the opposite actually, and Kurt was surprised she was going after a gay guy when it looked like she could get any straight man she wanted. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, soft green eyes and a round face, though she batted her eyelashes a little more than necessary.

Kurt walked up the counter with Blaine by his side. He waited until the girl was looking over at them, and Kurt knew he didn't like this girl as soon as she started raking her eyes over Blaine.

"Ahem" The girl looked up to Kurt, who had pretended to clear his throat, and she raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for him to speak. "I'd like a grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip for my boyfriend here." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek before fixing his stare back on her.

"Um, sure." She stuttered, quickly typing in their orders. "Anything else?"

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled at him sweetly.

Blaine shook his head "Nope, I'm good" before pecking Kurt on the lips. "All I need is you and my coffee."

"Oh god that was cheesy." Kurt laughed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist, "It was but you love it" he fixed his hazel eyes on Kurt's flushed face.

"Nope, I love you" Kurt couldn't help but notice how the barista lowered her eyes.

"I love you too." Blaine quickly pecked Kurt before releasing him, "now hurry up and pay so we can go discuss our outfits for night." Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Blaine walked down to the counter to wait for their coffees. He handed the barista the money which she quickly took before directing her attention to Reed and Shane behind them.

"Well I don't think she will be bothering you anymore." Kurt commented swinging their hands between them as they grabbed their drinks and went to sit at a table while they waited for Shane and Reed.

"Thank you." Blaine said sincerely as possible, his eyes shining with love "plus that was fun, you're usually adverse to PDA but I could definitely get used to it." Kurt smiled back and squeezed his hand sipping his coffee "Don't flatter yourself sweetie."

Reed and Shane joined a few second later and the four debated who would get drunk first. Blaine was convinced that it would be Wes and David but Kurt assured him that it would be Santana and Puck.

After an hour they left and returned to the house.

Burt and Carole had left, and a note was lying on the counter reminding the boys about the rules for the evening. Finn wandered down at some point in the afternoon and the Kurt made a trek through the house to ensure that everything was in place. He made sure to lock the door to the laundry room to avoid anyone messing with Dalton. Kurt internally cringed at the idea of his drunk friends around the small bunny.

* * *

><p>As planned everyone started arriving at 7pm. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were the first to arrive, having carpooled together from Dalton. Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike arrived next. By 7:30 pm everyone except for Puck had arrived, though Kurt was expecting this. They were all gathered in the living room, the New Directions chatting with the Warblers when Puck finally arrived, timeliness was never a specialty of his.<p>

"Yo, Kurt man. Where should I stash the goods?" Puck asked, a huge grin spread across his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes and detached himself from Blaine's side. "We'll put it in the kitchen, follow me."

"Can we please do karaoke now?" Rachel asked when Puck and Kurt returned from the kitchen, bouncing up and down in excitement, hands clasped in front of her.

Everyone expressed interest except for Santana who muttered something about not being drunk enough.

"Sure, Rachel but we decided to change things up a bit." Kurt said with a mischievous grin on his face. Blaine stood and grabbed his hand, eyes locking with Kurt's. Blaine looked away to address everyone in front of them. "First of all you will all be singing in pairs, which are as follows; Wevid, Niff, Samcedes, Finchel, Brittana, Tike, Quick, Rane, and Klaine. Artie you can join whatever group you want or go solo."

Everyone nodded, so Kurt continued where Blaine left off. "Now the catch is that you don't get to pick the song, instead you get to pick from a hat. Whatever song you get, you sing."

"Please tell me you didn't let Blaine choose all of the songs?" Jeff pleaded.

"What is that supposed to mean Jeff?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh please Blaine, your iPod is Katy Perry and Maroon 5." Wes stated from where he was lying on the floor by David.

Blaine was about to retort that he did have a broader taste in music than that but Kurt spoke before he could. "Alright, no, Blaine did not choose all the songs, and I like your taste in music." Blaine shot him a grateful look.

"Alright white boys. I'm down with this karaoke plan, but who goes first?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, not sure what to say. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling the blonde off the couch. "Oh don't worry Doll Face and Hobbit McShortpants." Blaine raised an eyebrow at the nickname, and threw a pillow at Shane who cracked up laughing. "Brit and I will get this party started."

Kurt handed the hat to Santana whose eyes lit up when she read the song title on the slip of paper. She whispered into Brittany's ear who giggled in excitement once she heard the song title, and they moved to the make shift stage area where the karaoke machine was. Kurt and Blaine cuddled on the couch, waiting to see what the song was. After a few seconds the opening notes of the song started.

Brittany stepped forwards and began to sing.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got hot-pants on enough_

_And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

As Santana took over the next part of the song, Blaine and Shane glanced at each other, smiling and grabbing their boyfriends, pulling them up to dance. By the time the chorus started everyone was dancing and singing along.

The ending notes played and everyone clapped as Santana and Brittany bowed. "And that is how you get the party started!" Santana said kissing Brit's cheek.

The next two hours passed with everyone taking turns and singing. The highlight was when Nick and Jeff had to sing "Barbie Girl" and everyone laughed as the two pranced around the living room flirting with the girls.

"Alright you two," Rachel motioned to Kurt and Blaine as she and Finn moved from the 'stage' after singing "You're the one that I want", "it's your turn." All the New Directions and Warblers cheered.

"Alright alright." Kurt moved over to the hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I think we can sing this." Kurt said showing the song title to Blaine. "Artie you mind helping us out?"

"Oh we got this." Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt's cheek before starting the music. Artie wheeled himself over to the corner of the karaoke area, waiting for his part. Blaine stood to the side and motioned for Kurt to sing first as the opening notes played.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt so by the time it was his turn to sing they were standing directly in front of each other.

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me, oh oooooh…_

_Cause I already know what you want to do_

Everyone was dancing around the living room as Blaine and Kurt sang the chorus together.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation _

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

Blaine and Kurt took turns alternating the lines and singing the chorus together dancing around the living room.

Artie took over the rap for the song

_ARTIE!_

_Tonight I'm gonna do_

_Everything that I want with you_

_Everthin' that you want_

_Everything that you want I wanna honey_

_I wanna stunt with you_

Artie continued to rap as Santana grabbed Kurt so he and Blaine were dancing with her and Brittany. Everyone's hips were moving to the beat, laughing and smiling.

As soon as Artie finished the rap Blaine and Kurt took over the last part of the song, singing the last line as their friends clapped and cheered. Blaine tugged Kurt closer so they were pressed together, breathing quickly, and kissed Kurt. Kurt responded instantly, moving his hands to Blaine's curls. They kissed for a couple seconds, ignoring the catcalls from Puck and Santana.

Kurt was the one to break away, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips before turning to look at his friends. "Who's hungry?"

The question was met with a rush of answers from the teenagers. Wes and David climbed over the couch trying to reach the food in the kitchen before Sam and Puck did. Everyone else moved to the kitchen at a much slower pace and grabbed plates of food before returning to the living room. Kurt turned on the New Year's Eve special before squeezing into the space between Blaine and Mercedes.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead before eating the food on his plate.

Once it was a few minutes until the ball dropped, Blaine set his and Kurt's empty plates on the coffee table and stood up, grabbing Kurt's hand to pull him off the couch.

"Blaine what-?" Kurt began to ask but was silenced when Blaine put a finger on his lips.

"Just come with me." Kurt raised an eyebrow in curiosity but allowed his boyfriend to lead him out of the room.

Blaine didn't say anything until he and Kurt were standing outside on the porch, looking out over the snowy backyard.

"Blaine what are we doing out here? It's freezing!" Kurt moved his hands over his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. Instead Blaine pulled him into a hug, and Kurt instantly relaxed against his boyfriend's warm body.

"It's almost midnight." Blaine stated, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Yes it is" Kurt agreed slowly, still unsure why they were outside.

"I wanted to be romantic by taking you out here away from everyone." Blaine glanced down at his watch. The change in Blaine's tone caught Kurt's attention immediately so their eyes were locked. "Kurt there is thirty seconds left of this year, and it has been the best year of my life…because I met you. You stopped me on the staircase at Dalton and in that one second, that one moment, my life changed for the better." Kurt smiled at the familiar _Wicked_ lyrics. "I meant what I said….you move me Kurt."

Blaine paused as he heard their friends begin the count down inside the house.

10

"I love you-"

9

"And I want to say goodbye-"

8

"To the most wonderful year-" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands.

7

"And hello to the New Year"

6

"With you,-"

5

"The best way I know how"

4

3

"Which is?" Kurt asked, a smile already forming on his lips and the chilly air around him forgotten.

2

"Like this-"

1

And Blaine leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's as their friends inside the house began to cheer. Blaine cupped Kurt's check and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds Kurt pulled away briefly to rest his forehead against Blaine's their breath meeting in small clouds between them.

"I love you Blaine" he whispered as their lips grazed each other.

"I love you Kurt" and the small distance was once again removed. They continued kissing into the New Year for a few more seconds before a voice brought them back to the snowy backyard.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt" both Kurt and Blaine looked towards the house where Jeff's head was poking through the glass door. "But Puck has opened the alcohol and it's about to get crazy."

Kurt laughed knowing only too well what Jeff was talking about. "Ok, thanks Jeff, we'll be in in a second." The blonde nodded and closed the door again.

Kurt's eyes met Blaine and they both smiled, "Happy New Year's Blaine" he said, kissing Blaine again "Happy New Year's Kurt."

Blaine sighed, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked across the porch and to the glass door, before joining their friends inside.

* * *

><p>"Let's play truth or dare!" Nick shouted from the top of the coffee table, stumbling slightly before he fell into Jeff's arms and began feverously kissing his boyfriend.<p>

"Okay, so we were both wrong, Nick is the first one to get drunk." Kurt said to Blaine as they moved to join the circle that was forming in the living room. Finn and Puck had moved the coffee table Nick had just been standing on out of the way so everyone could sit in a circle.

"Rules?" Tina asked.

Everyone looked to Santana knowing she would be the one to choose. "No rules, and you only get one chicken." A few people cheered to that. Puck took one of the beer bottles he had already drained and set it in the center. "I believe Rachel should start."

The brunette huffed but moved from her spot in the circle to spin the bottle which landed on Wes. "Wes, truth or dare?" She asked the Warbler.

"Please let it be something good." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, the two boys were sitting in front of the couch, and Kurt was leaning against Blaine's chest, their hands intertwined around Kurt's middle.

"Knowing Rachel it will be something stupid." Kurt replied, shifting so his head was rested in the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Dare" Wes said confidently.

Rachel pretended to think for a second, "You have to sit on David's lap until it's your turn again."

Wes rolled his eyes before moving to sit on David's lap. "Hi David"

"Hi Wes." David said laughing.

Wes leaned down to spin the bottle and everyone cheered as it landed on Nick who started to bounce up and down. "Truth or dare?" Wes asked.

Nick hiccupped "Dare, and make it good sir Wesley!" Wes leaned back to whisper in David's ear who nodded at his suggestion.

"Okay, first of all, no more alcohol for you. Jeff it's time to cut off your boyfriend." Jeff pried Nick's fingers off the cup he was holding and handed it to Brittany. "Now, Nick your dare is to pick everyone's spirit animal."

"Okay, okay!" Nick was bursting with excitement and turned to Brittany who was sitting next to him. "Britt-Britt is a gazelle, Santana is a python" the Latina raised an eyebrow. "Mikey is a dragonfly, Tina is a butterfly; Finnster is a t-rex." Nick stopped to fake growl before continuing. "Rachel is a blue jay. We-" Nick was cut off by Rachel.

"Excuse me but why am I a blue jay?" She demanded.

Her outburst didn't faze Nick who simply answered "Because you won't shut up" before continuing, leaving Finn to comfort his girlfriend. "Wesy is a kangaroo, David is a manatee." Wes fell forward onto the ground laughing while David sulked at Nick's choice for his spirit animal. "Quinny is a leopard, Reed is a mouse, Shanster is a gopher."

Reed snorted before collapsing in a fit of laughter. "Shane… is a … gopher." He managed sputter before falling again clutching his side. Nick also joined in laughing, and Jeff grabbed him.

"Why don't you keep going Nick" The brunette nodded, "Okay, Shane is a gopher" he repeated which only made Reed laugh harder. "Okay, you are also cut off." Shane moved Reed's drink and placed it on a shelf.

By then most of the New Directions and Warbler were laughing. "Okay, I'll continue." Nick took a deep breath "Artie is a duck, Puck is a tiger-"

"You got that right." Puck said flexing his arms.

"Sammy is a whale, Mercedes is a zebra, Blainey is a puppy-"

Kurt turned his head and smiled at Blaine "It's true" and kissed him before turning back to Nick.

"Kurt is a…um… Jeff what is Kurtie's spirit animal?" Nick asked. Jeff looked down at his boyfriend whose face was scrunched in concentration, like he was thinking really hard.

"I GOT IT!" Nick shouted, Reed squeaked in surprise and sat up from his fetal position and went over and crawled into Shane's lap, "I love you, even if you're a gopher" he whispered.

Shane laughed at his drunk and clingy boyfriend, "I love you too, mouse."

"Kurtie is an artic fox!" Nick shouted, clearly pleased with himself.

"What about you and Jeff?" David asked, peering around Wes who was once again sitting in his lap.

"Jeffers is a koala and I'm a seagull." Nick said before collapsing back into Jeff tired from having to give everyone an animal.

"Okay then" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes at the Warbler, "Nick why don't you spin the bottle."

"Jeffers can you spin the bottle?" Nick asked yawning. Jeff spun the bottle which landed on Kurt.

"Kurtie truth or dare?" Nick asked.

Kurt glanced quickly back at Blaine, "Dare"

"You have to sit on Blaine's lap for the rest of the game." Nick smiled to himself very pleased with his dare.

Kurt snorted, "Um Nick, I'm already sitting in his lap."

"Oh" Nick sat up, trying to think of another dare. "Um, okay, cuddle with Mercedes."

"Gladly" Kurt said smiling at Mercedes who was sitting next to him. Kurt moved so he was pressed against her side but he kept one of Blaine's hands tightly held in his.

* * *

><p>It was around 2 in the morning when Kurt decided that it was probably time for everyone to get some sleep. At this point Tina, Quinn and Rachel were also drunk along with Nick, Reed, Wes, David and Puck. They had played truth or dare for another hour before stopping to tell embarrassing stories, which is why they were all currently sprawled around the living room. Blaine and Kurt were laying on the main couch, Nick and Jeff on the love seat. Everyone else was sitting or lying on the floor.<p>

"I'm going to get some blankets for everyone." Kurt told Blaine as he stood up.

"Do you want some help?" Blaine asked sitting up.

Kurt shook his head, "I'll be fine, besides you need to keep the couch for us."

Blaine smiled before lying back down with a yawn.

Kurt distributed the pillow and blankets to everyone, before turning off the lights and weaving through his sleeping friends to get back to the couch.

A hand reached out to grab his waist and Kurt found himself pulled down before he was pressed against another body. Kurt inhaled the familiar scent and snuggled into Blaine.

"Good night Kurt, I love you." Blaine whispered quietly, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

Kurt pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips, "I love you too."

As Blaine held Kurt, his mind drifted back to the last 14 days of the year that he was able to spend with the most amazing boy in the world. Together they had celebrated old traditions and made new ones, they had spent time with friends, family and with each other. It was the memories filling Blaine's head that reminded him that although he was only the boyfriend of Kurt Hummel, he was a part of a family and for once he was home, home with the Hudmel's.

**I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and once again thank you to everyone who followed this story. I have a new story that I am writing called Love in the Air. Kurt is a flight attendant and Blaine is a pilot. I'm still working on the Jackson one-shot and it will be posted by Tuesday.**

**Thanks again! ****:)**


End file.
